Bullet through my soul
by mereschino
Summary: One night, Ginny is saved by a mysterious 'stranger' but what she doesn't know is that this stranger will change her life. Trust, love, deception, passion, what a tangled web we weave. COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.  
  
OK, I just really wanted to write a Ginny/Draco, even though I haven't finished my James/Lily, and Harry/Ginny. Ooh, subliminal messages. Read them, read them. I hope you like it!  
  
***~~~***  
  
'Honey, I'm home!' Harry Potter said as he entered the house. Ginny's broom was leaning against the wall in the entryway, but Harry couldn't see her anywhere.  
  
'Ha ha,' Ginny Weasley's voice said mockingly from the direction of the kitchen. 'I'm in the kitchen.'  
  
Harry entered a kitchen that looked as if it had been dragged to hell and back. The floor was awash in unknown substances and every available surface was covered in flour. His roommate was clean though, standing in the middle of the kitchen, eating a cookie.  
  
'What the hell happened?' Harry asked, incredulously, shaking his messy black hair out of his emerald green eyes, hoping that the scene was just a figment of his imagination.  
  
'I made cookies,' Ginny said calmly, her big blue eyes staring innocently back at him.  
  
'It's called magic, Gin. Ever heard of it? Much less mess.'  
  
'I know, but I wanted to try something the hard way. You know, actually make something, without well, without cheating.'  
  
Harry looked at her skeptically. 'Doing magic isn't cheating.'  
  
'You know what? There is no use arguing with you so never mind. So, how was work?' Ginny started to clean up the mess.  
  
'Dull. No new demons, plus work is always uneventful when you're not there.'  
  
Ginny laughed. 'Harry, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were flirting with me.'  
  
Harry shook his head. 'No, I'm done with that. Our relationship was amazing while it lasted, but we agreed that we were better off to just be friends.'  
  
'Oh, and what a friendship it is. Seriously though, what happened at work?'  
  
'Nothing. I pretty much sat at my desk and did paperwork. God, there was so much paperwork! Even with magic it took me 5 hours to do.' Harry took a seat in a chair and relaxed.  
  
Ginny and Harry worked in the newest part of the Ministry of Magic: Hunting and Controlling of Demons and Otherworldly Beings. The department did have a long title, but the ministers couldn't agree on anything shorter. Ginny and Harry worked to rid the magic (and non-magic) world of beings like vampires, werewolves, and other demons. (A/N: if you don't get the job, they are pretty much Buffy the Vampire Slayer but with magic.) It was pretty much an extension of their Defense Against the Dark Arts class into a job. They were regularly sent out on calls from panicked witches or wizards that eventually panned out into nothing, but from time to time, were confronted with real demons.  
  
Harry looked up at Ginny who was industriously doing the dishes, totally oblivious to the smudge of flour on the end of her nose. Something about her made him want to go back the way things used to be, when they were together.  
  
'Ginny,' he called over to her. 'You know that there will always be a piece of me that loves you, right?'  
  
This surprised Ginny, as her head sprang up and she looked startled. But her face quickly lapsed into its normal understanding sweetness. 'I know.'  
  
Now it was Harry's turn to look surprised. 'How do you know?'  
  
'I know, because, deep down, there's a part of me that will love you forever. I mean, if you love someone as much as I loved you, that love isn't just going to die. It'll fade, but parts of it will linger with you forever.'  
  
Harry walked slowly towards Ginny until his body was pressed up against hers. He looked deep into her piercing blue eyes and seductively wiped the smudge of flour off of her nose. Both he and Ginny leaned in and closed their eyes, but before their lips could meet, the buzzer on the stove went off. The two sprang apart like guilty lovers, which I guess, they were.  
  
Ginny picked up a pan and started scrubbing at an invisible spot, while Harry paced the room. After a few minutes, the mood in the room was back to normal, unmarred friendliness.  
  
'Gin, normally, I would never ask this of you, but I have a girl coming over tonight, and I don't think she'd impressed to see you here. So could you…?'  
  
'Could I not be here when she gets here?' Ginny laughed, and put the last dish on the drying rack. 'Sure, no problem.'  
  
Harry looked visibly relieved. 'Are you sure? I mean, I could take her somewhere else.'  
  
'No, its no problem at all. I wanted to go out tonight anyway. Just one question: will you be entertaining her all night? I just want to know what time I can come home at. If she will be staying, I can just bunk down at my parents', or at Ron and Hermione's.'  
  
'No, I don't think she'll be staying over. What time do you plan to come home?'  
  
Ginny thought about this for a moment. 'I guess about 3?'  
  
'Oh, she'll be gone by then.'  
  
'All right. Well, I'm going to go have a bath so I'll be ready before your lady gets here.'  
  
'Fine. I have to run a few errands but maybe I'll see you before you leave?'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
***~~~***  
  
Ginny lay back in the tub, luxuriating in the hot water. 'I wish I never have to move. I just want to stay like this forever,' she thought. The heat of the water made sweat break out on the back of her neck and the mirrors fog up, but it was nice, kind of like her own personal sauna.  
  
A strange noise broke through her reverie, and Ginny was quickly on full alert. She should be the only one in the house, as she didn't expect Harry back for at least another half hour, but the noise was definitely made by something with two feet. Ginny sighed inwardly. It wasn't the first time that the house had been broken into by demons trying to stop Harry and Ginny from ridding the world of their kind, but Harry had always been there to back her up. But he wasn't her now, and Ginny was left to fend for herself. Carefully, as to not make any noise by dripping water, she sat up and inched her fingers towards her wand that lay ready on the edge of the bathtub. Once Ginny had her hands on her wand, she sat poised and waiting, listening for the demon's approach.  
  
Footsteps made their ways towards the bathroom door, where they stopped. 'Ginny?' A familiar voice called through the door.  
  
'Harry! Don't do that! You scared the shit out of me for a second. I thought you were a demon! I was ready to hex you!' Although she was a little angry with Harry, Ginny was relieved that he wasn't a demon, and her whole body visibly relaxed.  
  
'Well, sorry for scaring you, and disturbing your relaxation. I'll let you go back to your bath.' Footsteps walked away from the door, but quickly walked back. 'Ginny?'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'Oh never mind.'  
  
Inside the bathroom, Ginny laughed. Outside the bathroom, Harry hesitated, wondering whether he should act upon his recent feelings. Making a decision, Harry pushed upon the door and walked in.  
  
'Harry!' Ginny shrieked, but before she could say anymore, his strong arms were around her, and his warm soft lips were pressed on hers. Ginny lost herself in the kiss, and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, disregarding that she was very wet and very naked. After a few minutes, the pair pulled apart. The kiss was just the way Ginny remembered, but she didn't feel the way she used to during them.  
  
Ginny's blue eyes lifted to meet the brilliance of Harry's emerald ones. 'Nothing,' they said at the same time, and both broke into laughter.  
  
After they had calmed down, Ginny said, 'Its sad…'  
  
'What is?' Harry asked, looking perplexed.  
  
'Its sad when you realize that something you loved with your entire heart and soul, you just don't love it like that anymore,' Ginny answered, her eyes downcast.  
  
'I know what you mean, and I know what you're getting. Makes you feel kinda hollow.'  
  
'Exactly,' Ginny exclaimed, and the two lapsed into an uneasy silence that Harry quickly broke.  
  
'I forgot you kissed so well,' he said, and Ginny's already heat-flushed cheeks got a bit pinker.  
  
Her total nakedness seemed to appear to Harry as his eyes slowly traveled downwards. 'I'd also forgotten how good you looked naked.'  
  
  
  
Ginny gasped, looked down, and quickly looked back up. Grabbing her last few shreds of dignity and wrapping them around her like a blanket, Ginny pointed to the door, and with an austere expression on her face, growled, 'Out!'  
  
Harry left, laughing.  
  
***~~~***  
  
Ginny spent the rest of her bath in contentment and total relaxation. It wasn't until she heard the ring of the doorbell that she realized exactly how long she had been soaking. Hearing a female voice mingling with Harry's a conversation, she thought, 'Oh, shit, Harry's date is here. I better hurry.'  
  
Pulling the plug out of the drain, Ginny quickly wrapped a thick towel around her thin frame, left the bathroom, hoping to quickly and silently get up the stairs to her room before the other girl came back and saw her. No such luck. As soon as Ginny stepped through the doorframe, Harry and the girl turned from the kitchen to see what was causing the noise.  
  
Obvious surprise was stamped on the girl's features as she turned to Harry and asked, 'who is the strange half-naked girl leaving your bathroom?'  
  
Ginny decided, even if it wasn't fair, to play a little trick on Harry's date. 'I'm his girlfriend. Who are you?'  
  
Shock replaced the surprise masking the girl's features. 'Also his girlfriend. Harry, I could use a bit of an explanation.'  
  
Over the girl's shoulder, Ginny could see Harry, with looks of humour and horror fighting for supremacy on his face.  
  
Ginny thought that the girls had had enough, and decided to end the torture. 'Just kidding. I'm Ginny Weasley, Harry's platonic friend, partner, and roommate.' She leaned forward and shook the girl's hand.  
  
The girl shook herself out of her daze, and replied, 'I'm Stacey Winters.' The two girls exchanged pleasantries, while Ginny became exceedingly aware of her scantily clad self.  
  
'Umm, if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be going to, and I know you two have plans, so I'll be off,' Ginny said, and turned to run up the stairs. As she passed Harry, she caught the humourously murderous expression on his face, and knew she was in for it later. 


	2. Beats

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. OK, I really hate writing disclaimers so they will be this boring. Yes, all the time. Unless I get really hyped up on smack (Sarah, you know what I'm talking about.) Smack? What? Plus, I am a review Nazi. R/R! Please! Forgive any mistakes according to what JK Rowling says about wizarding and things like that. Can't I just make things up? Good, because I have. What a long disclaimer!

*****~~~*****

It wasn't until Ginny got up to her room that she realized that she had nowhere to go. She didn't feel like going anywhere with her magical friends, and so called up some of her Muggle friends that she'd met while in London. It was decided that they would go to Mudpuddle, a club frequented by the 25 and under crowd. 

Ginny's friend Dylan was to pick her up in 15 minutes and so she hurried around getting ready. 

'I am so lucky that I'm magical,' Ginny thought as she did her hair and makeup with a flick of her wand. 'Too bad the wand can't choose good clothes for me. Its nice having lots of clothes now, but I sort of miss when I was younger, really on having a few sets of clothes. It was a lot simpler to get dressed. Plus, at Hogwarts choosing clothes was so easy because you were required to just wear one set of them.'

Ginny walked over to her closet and started to go through her clothes. 'Damn,' she thought, biting her lip. 'I really don't want to dress up tonight. If they want to kick me out of the club for wearing jeans and sneakers, screw them.' Ginny grabbed her favourite jeans and Adidas sneakers, but balanced the outfit with a strappy black leather tank top that laced up the back. 

Soon Ginny heard a car honk in a lengthy tune outside the house. 

Ginny quickly checked out her reflection in the mirror, grabbed her wallet and lip-gloss, and ran downstairs. She called out to Harry as she passed, and ran out to Dylan's black SUV sitting in the driveway. 

'Hey gorgeous,' Dylan said as Ginny climbed in, and leaned over to kiss her cheek. 'She is so hot,' he thought. Ginny had really gone for the rocker chick look that night. Her innocent blue eyes looked smoldering, rimmed in black eyeliner, with a little shimmery eye shadow and tons of mascara. Her blazing red hair hung down in waves that caressed her shoulders. 

'Hey. Where's everyone else?' Ginny asked as she looked around the car. 

'Oh, Marie called me and said that she and Evan would meet us there. You look really good,' Dylan said as the car pulled out of the driveway and onto the road. 

Ginny said, 'thanks,' but quickly looked out her window, and said nothing more. She wasn't entirely comfortable with the looks that Dylan kept giving her. They had gone out for a few weeks but decided later to just be friends. But Ginny was pretty certain that he still had feelings for her. 

To cover the uncomfortable silence, Dylan reached over and turned on the radio. Immediately loud rock music filled the car, and no more was said. 

The club was only a few minutes away, but when they got there Dylan spent a long time trying to find a parking spot. 

Ginny got into the club without any trouble. Once there, she and Dylan tried to find Evan and Marie. The pounding music filled her ears and took over her senses, and the flashing lights turned the room into one real fantasy. Quickly, she became separated from Dylan and got lost in the crowd. Rather than panic, Ginny just set her mind on finding her other friends. 

***~~~***

He caught glimpses of her coming through the crowd. He could swear that he had never seen her before in his life, but there was something so goddamn familiar about her. Was she someone he knew from Hogwarts or the rest of the wizarding world? Maybe, but then why would she come to a Muggle club? 'You come here all the time,' his inner voice told him. Draco Malfoy sat back in his booth and watched as this mystery girl made her ways towards him, obviously looking for someone or something. 'Who are you? Why can't I figure this out?' He saw the girl meet up with some people who then went their booth two down from his. He vowed that he would know who this girl was before he left that night. 

***~~~***

Ginny kept skirting people who bumped into her as they danced. Where the hell were her friends? 'Maybe they already had a booth,' Ginny thought and made her way over to the side of the club. 

She noticed this mysterious man who kept staring at her as if trying to figure out something. His face tug at her heart but she had no idea who he was. He just seemed so familiar. His face appeared in her mind in a different times and places, but Ginny just couldn't put a name to his face. His cool grey eyes burned into hers but she still couldn't figure out who he was. The disco lights glinted off his silverish blond hair, and she had a sudden urge to just run her fingers through it. 

Luckily she located her friends sitting two booths down from the mystery man and joined them for a drink. Who was that guy?

'Gin, you look great,' Evan called over the music. 

'Thanks,' she called back. 

'Yeah, I love that shirt,' Marie said. 'Can I borrow it sometime?'

'Sure. But maybe I can get my Diesel jeans back before then?'

'Oh, yeah. I had completely forgotten about them, but sure,' Marie laughed. 

The waitress came by and they ordered their drinks. When the drinks came, the group drank them in silence, just listening to the music. 

Dylan got up and grabbed Ginny's hand. 'C'mon, lets go dance. I mean, that's what we're here for, isn't it?'

Ginny let Dylan pull her off to the dance floor where they got caught up in the music. 

Draco watched as she danced. Watching this girl dance brought back so many memories of Hogwarts, and her name kept appearing and then receding back into his subconscious. This puzzle was killing him!

Every time Ginny turned around, she could see that guy staring at her. This brought back so many memories of dances at Hogwarts with other guys who looked like this one staring at her on the dance floor. 

***~~~***

The night passed and Ginny and Draco had still failed to figure out the identity of the other. 

By 2:00 AM, Evan and Marie were gone and Dylan and Ginny were getting ready to leave. As Draco saw Ginny leaving, he got up to follow her and ask her whom she was. 

'Gin, you wait here. I'm going to get the car and swing around for you,' Dylan said when they got outside. 

'Yeah, sure.' As Ginny watched Dylan walk away, she stuck her hands into her pockets and rocked back and forth. Although it was very flattering, she didn't like the looks some of the guys were giving. 

Ginny had been waiting outside for Dylan for about 5 minutes when she heard a scuffle behind her in the alley. It grew decidedly louder, and to Ginny's trained ear, she discerned it to be between at least 4 demonesque things and a human girl. Looking around, she noticed that no one had noticed the fight, or at least, they weren't going to try and stop it. Ginny broke into a run for the back alley, entirely forgetting about Dylan. 

Draco watched as the flame-haired girl ran into the alley. He himself had heard the fight, but was too busy trying to figure out whom the girl was to do anything about it. 

When Ginny arrived at the fight, she took in the typical clichéd fight scene that she had witnessed so many times. Four scaly demons stood around a sprawled sobbing girl. The largest demon looked up to see Ginny standing there, bored expression ready on her face. 

'Perfect, not only do we have dinner, but now we have been graced with a midnight snack,' the largest demon growled, sharp teeth protruding, dripping with drool. 

'Nice, did you come up with that snappy retort all by yourself?' Ginny asked dryly. 'Very clever. I guess this would be the part where you expect me to run in terror. Sorry, bad news, I'm not going anywhere. At least not until I have thoroughly enjoyed kicking your asses.'

Draco stood around the corner, listening to the girl and the demon converse. She had obviously done this before, so Draco stood and waited until it appeared like she needed him. 

'Come here girl, and prepare to bow done before me,' the demon said and started to walk towards Ginny. 

Ginny pushed herself off the wall where she had been leaning and sauntered towards the demon. 

'Enjoying your last few moments of life, girl?'

'Perhaps I should be asking the same of you.'

The demon grunted and swung a punch at Ginny that she easily avoided. 

'I can see that this is going to be a scintillating conversation,' Ginny drawled as the circled the demons. 'A real 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' moment.'

'Huh?'

'Never mind. What are you waiting for? Let's get this over with. I'm standing right here.'

All four demons rushed at her at once. 

'Damn, didn't see that one coming.'

Ginny was able to hold her own in the fight. But the victim had run away as soon as she saw that the demons' attention was directed elsewhere. 

'Thanks so very much for all of your help,' Ginny thought but was quickly brought back to reality by a swift kick to the ribs which quickly brought her down to her knees. From this position she was able to take two of the closest demons down with a sweep of her leg. One had managed to hit its head on the brick wall, and the other had tripped over the first to land face down on the broken asphalt. Neither was getting up again. This left Ginny with only two ugly-ass demons to deal with but they had taken the interlude to get weapons, clubs fashioned from some of the junk lying around the alley. One had risen his club and was about to smash it into Ginny's head when something flew into her side and knocked her flat. 

When Ginny's head had cleared, she looked up to see the blond mystery guy from the club battling with the two remaining demons. Ginny leapt up to help him, and they quickly made short work of the two demons. One was left impaled on his makeshift club and the other had the misfortune of being crushed by the dumpster, a joint idea of Draco and Ginny. 

For the first time that night, Ginny and Draco came face to face. 

'Weasley?'

'Malfoy?'


	3. something decidedly intimate

Disclaimer: I own nothing, blah blah blah. Oh, and I can make Ginny's eyes any colour I feel like. J.K. says they are hazel/brown (I don't remember), but in the movie (bad basis I know), they are blue. As are Harry's if you look close enough, which is sad. 

*****~~~*****

The two stood gawking at each other for a few seconds, chest pumping hard, both slightly out of breath after the fight. Soon, if by some sudden internal instinct, both pulled each other into a fierce hug and held on for dear life. 

**'Thank you,' Ginny whispered. 'I think you saved my life back there.' **

**Draco pulled back in astonishment. 'But I thought you did that sort of thing for a living. You know, fighting demons, rescuing damsels or helpless males in distress.'**

**'How do you know what I do for a living?'**

**'Just heard it thought the grapevine. Plus, I was only helping because I saw you in the club and didn't want you to get severe brain damage before I could as you your name.'**

**'My name? Why would you want to ask that? You already know my name.'**

**The two started walking back towards the entrance of the club. **

**'Yeah, but to be honest, it wasn't exactly coming to mind.'**

**'You forgot my name?' Ginny cried. **

**'No, no, I hadn't forgotten. I just couldn't remember,' Draco said in self-defense. **

**Ginny burst into laughter but sobered as Draco said mockingly, 'can't see why I didn't remember. The hair is a dead giveaway.'**

**Ginny's hand flew to her fiery locks. 'Hey,' she cried in protest. 'That's not fair. You're being-'**

**Draco interrupted by saying, 'no, I like it. It's a very pretty red.'**

**"Thanks,' Ginny whispered, blushing to the roots of the aforementioned hair. **

**When they reached the entrance of the club, Ginny looked around. No one was still there except the bouncer. No cars were waiting in front of, or anywhere near the club. **

**'Shit,' Ginny said. **

**'What?'**

**'Shit!' Ginny yelled. 'My ride fucking left me! I can't believe this! I'm going to kill him! I can't believe he fucking left without me!'**

**'Whoa,' Draco said and held Ginny's shoulders. 'Do you need a ride home?'**

**'I thought that was implied by the jumping up and down and the very loud, excessive use of profanities.'**

**'Touché.'**

*****~~~*****

The ride to Ginny's house was fairly quiet with the two sometimes trying to make sporadic, inane mind numbing, and soul sucking chitchat. (A/N: can anybody realize that I have just been soaking in the greatness that is Gilmore Girls? IT is a million pounds of greatness, if greatness were to be measure in pounds. )

**Draco pulled into Ginny's driveway and turned off the engine. **

**'Thanks again, for saving my life, I guess,' Ginny said. Draco just looked at her. 'Well, I guess I'm going to call it a night. Bye.' Ginny leaned over and kissed Draco's cheek before exiting the car. She was halfway up the stone pathway when she stopped and walked quickly back to the car. Ginny rested her arms on the window edge and leaned into the car. 'Do you wanna come in?' She had no idea why she was asking Draco Malfoy to enter her home, but he had obviously changed in the years since Hogwarts. **

**'Will Potter be there?'**

**'Yes, but he has a date so he won't pay any attention to us.'**

**'Well then, sure.'**

**'Harry?' Ginny called out when she and Draco had entered the house. 'Harry? Harry Potter, are you even in the general vicinity of this house?' No answer. Ginny turned to Draco and said, 'I guess he and his girlfriend.'**

**'My day just keeps getting better and better.'**

**'Draco, Harry's not a bad guy when you get to know him.'**

**'Yeah, maybe, but I don't want to get to know him.'**

**'Suit yourself.' Maybe he hadn't changed all that much. Sensing the strange but immediate intimacy and tenderness between the two, Ginny leaned over and fingered the edge of Draco's expensive and recently clean shirt. **

**'I can give you an extra shirt of Harry's to wear and then I'll wash your shirt if you want.'**

**'No, I'm fine. What's the matter with a little dirt?'**

**'Nothing, but I'm absolutely caked in it so if you don't mind, I'm just going to change into some cleaner, more comfortable clothes.'**

**'Like pajamas?'**

**Ginny laughed, not knowing why it was so interesting to Draco. 'Yes, pajamas are a definite option.'**

**'No, I don't mind.'**

**'Great. So, just make yourself comfortable. ****Mi casa es su casa. ****There's a stereo and television in the living room and the kitchen is stocked with edible and drinkable things. I'll be back in a few minutes.'**

**'OK.'**

**Neither person moved. Both just kept staring into each other's eyes, hers a piercing blue, his now a stormy grey.**

**'I thought you said you were going.'**

**'I am.'**

**'So go.'**

**'I will.'**

**'Now?'**

**'Yea.' Ginny finally broke her gaze with Draco, and went off to her room, wondering if Draco had actually changed from the manipulative bad boy that she had mildly crushed on in school. Draco was left in the living room, feeling that something intimate and unexplainable had just passed between the two. **


	4. long night

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

**A/N: Sorry about taking so long to post. I lost this chapter and couldn't rewrite it to be the way I wanted it to be. But I finally found it and I already have more chapters written so there will a huge batch of posting to commence soon. **

**After changing into her pajamas, Ginny came back out to the living room and sat by Draco, where he'd taken a seat on one of the couches. The mood was comfortable, and neither Ginny nor Draco felt the need to talk. It was as if the two has known each other forever. They sat side by side in silence, until Draco magically turn some soft jazz music on. Ginny quickly felt sleepy, and soon her eyelids were drooping. She sighed and breathed in Draco's sexy cologne, and fell asleep with a smile on her face, head resting on Draco's strong shoulder. **

**After a few minutes, Draco picked Ginny up and carried her upstairs and into the bedroom that he supposed was hers. He slid her between the sheets and tucked the comforter up around her face. Draco turned to leave, but Ginny, still asleep, reached her hand out towards him. Draco dragged a chair towards the bed, took Ginny's hand and just watched her. **

**The quiet darkness of night brought an air of tenderness to the room, and Draco couldn't take his eyes off Ginny's sleeping covered form. She sighed in her sleep, switched positions, but never let go of Draco's hand. He reached over to her and brushed a strand of fiery hair off of her face. This warranted a small innocent smile to appear on Ginny's face, which lapsed into a blank mask when Draco took his hand away. Draco tested this again, and sure enough, Ginny smiled when Draco touched her face. All of a sudden, Draco realized that he was falling for a Weasley. This was going to be a long night. **

*****~~~*****

Ginny woke up when the sun burst through the clouds and filled her room with light. She looked around and saw Draco sitting in a chair by her bedside. 'Hey,' she said sleepily. 

**'Morning. Sleep well?'**

**'Very well, actually. You?'**

**'Not so well. You wouldn't let go of my hand, which sort of stopped me from leaving, and so I spent the night here in this chair.'**

**'Sorry.' Suddenly Ginny's eyes sprang wide open and sat up abruptly. 'Oh my god. I made you stay the night? What kind of person am I? I mean, I just met you!'**

**Draco took Ginny's hand and tried to calm her down. 'You're a great person, and as far as just having met me, that's not true. We've known each other for a long time. Besides, we didn't do anything.' _But I wish we did_, his inner voice screamed. **

**'I know, but I haven't seen you in such a long time. I normally never, ever invited 'new' people over, especially over night. It's just that, I felt something between us. I just felt comfortable with you. It was like I'd known you all of my life.'**

**'I know what you mean,' Draco replied. After a few minutes of silence, he leapt up. 'Well, I have to go to work, so I'd better be going.'**

**'Oh, yeah. Sure. Of course, work is important…' Ginny trailed off. **

**Draco looked at her and then left the room. A few seconds later he came flying back in and kissed Ginny on the cheek. While running back out, he called, 'I'll call you!'**

**Ginny lay back on her pillows. 'What just happened? Am I falling for Draco Malfoy? Is he falling for me? What's going on between us?'**

**The questions started to cloud Ginny's mind, and so she pushed them away. 'Let's just go with the idea of I like him and I think he likes me. We'll see where things go from there.'**


	5. Neverending phone call

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from any Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer things. **

**When Ginny and Harry sat down to dinner the night after Draco was there, they heard a sharp tap at one of the windows. When Ginny got up and opened the window, an owl as black as the night flew in. It seemed to wink at Ginny when she took the envelope clutched in his beak. **

**'What amazing eyes,' Ginny breathed as the owl sat and stared at her with eyes of a piercing blue like an Arctic glacier. **

**'Yes, yes, the owl has great eyes,' Harry said, slightly annoyed. 'Who's the letter from?'**

**'Doesn't matter, 'cuz its not for you anyway. It's addressed to me,' Ginny replied, as she climbed up to a more comfortable position, perched on one of the counters. **

**Ginny recognized the writing immediately although she couldn't remember having seen it before. **

**'I can't believe he actually owled', she said in amazement. **

**'Who? Who can't you believe actually owled?' Harry asked, his interest very piqued. **

**'Nobody,' she said pertly and jumped off of the counter. **

**'Ginny!'**

**'Night, Harry!' she called as she ran up the stairs to her room. **

*****~~~*****

**Ginny lay down on her bed and took out the letter to read again. It ran as follows: **

**_Ginny, _**

****

**_Or should I call you Virginia? I promised I'd call, but I soon realized that I didn't have your phone number, and so I'm doing this the old-fashioned, magical way. _**

****

**_I hope this letter reached you fine, because I sent it with Ion. I knew you'd like him, _**

****

**_I don't really know what happened between us last night. That's never happened to me before, and it happened so fast. But I really want to see you again. How does tomorrow night sound? We could go for dinner and a Muggle movie, or whatever you want._**

****

**_Draco_**

****

*****~~~*****

****

**Ginny got up and went over to her desk where, when written, her reply went like: **

**_Draco, _**

****

**_Ginny is fine. I have to say I was a little surprised to get your letter, but pleasantly surprised. It's a good thing, don't worry._**

****

**_I really don't know what happened either. I didn't think I could trust anybody that fast. Plus, I'm a slayer and trust really never features in the job training. _**

****

**_I'd like to see you again too. I'm free tomorrow, and dinner and a movie sounds great. Pick me up at 8:00. _**

****

**_Ginny_**

****

**_P.S.- My #'s 410-1211, if you feel like giving me a call, instead of sending Ion. _**

****

*****~~~*****

Her letter was done, and Ginny was satisfied as looked it over. 'Short and sweet,' Ginny thought as she headed up to the room where the house owls usually rested. 

**Ginny's owl Lumina perked up as she saw Ginny coming with a letter. Lumina ruffled her pearly white feathers, and her mystical grey eyes glowed. Harry's old owl Hedwig was still around and was currently resting on her perch in another corner of the room. When Ron had left England for his job, he had given Ginny his tiny owl Pigwideon. Even though Pig was now a few years old, he still fluttered around Ginny's head, chirping like a chick. **

**'Sorry, Pig, this one's not for you.' Ginny gave Lumina a treat and stroked her head feathers while she ate it. 'Well, Lumi, I have a letter for you. Please take this to Draco Malfoy.' Ginny carried her owl over to the window, and Lumina flew off into the night. **

*****~~~*****

Draco was reading a book at his desk when he heard a noise coming from his bedroom window. He looked up to see a white owl that he knew had to be Ginny's waiting for him with a letter. Draco couldn't control the huge grin of delight that spread across his features and couldn't manage to stop smiling either. After reading the letter, his fingers itched to pick up the Muggle phone he had in his room and call Ginny at the number he finally had. Draco tried to think calmly. 'Don't call. Its late, and you're seeing her tomorrow anyway.' But he was a Malfoy and threw all logic out the window. 

**'Hello?' Ginny's voice said on the other end of line. Draco still marveled at the technology that the Muggles possessed. He knew Ginny was in her home, far away, but it sounded as if she were here in the room with her. 'God, I would love that,' he thought. **

**'Hey yourself Red.'**

**'Draco?'**

**'The one and only.'**

**'First you write, then you call. You're full of surprises. So, why are you calling?'**

**'What, you don't want to talk to me?' Draco teased. **

**'Oh I do, I do.' Ginny protested. **

**'I just called because I wanted to talk to you.'**

**A small smile crept onto Ginny's face. 'That's so sweet.'**

**'Yeah, that's me, big sweetheart.'**

**Ginny laughed. 'Draco Malfoy and sweetheart. I never thought I would hear those three words together in a sentence.'**

**Draco smiled as he knew she was just teasing. 'That hurts, Weasley. You wounded me deep just there.'**

**Keeping in with the light banter, Ginny replied, 'So we're back with the last names now, are we?'**

**'I'd rather not. I like Ginny much more than Weasley.'**

**'That's funny, so do I.'**

**Draco took the phone over to his bed and laid down. 'I had a great time last night.'**

**'You had a great time trapped in a chair, hardly sleeping?' Ginny giggled. **

**'Actually, yeah.'**

**'Then I guess you will have a stupendously amazing time tomorrow night when we actually do something.'**

**Draco smiled, now totally relaxed. 'That was the plan.'**

**The two talked on and on for hours. Draco found that he had a forgiving listening ear in Ginny, and he could tell her anything. Ginny realized that Draco would help her with any problem she had and he could make her laugh when she was down. They were having so much fun they didn't realize how time was flying. **

**During a quiet moment during the conversation, Draco looked over at the clock he had on his bedside table. It read 2:37 in the morning. 'Holy shit Ginny, look at the time. I have work tomorrow and I think you do too.'**

**Ginny groaned, realizing he was right. 'True. Oh how I am not looking forward to going in to work tomorrow. I'm not scheduled to do any patrolling for awhile so they have dropped about 18 million pounds of paperwork onto my desk. I know I have to go to bed, but  I can't seem to hang up the phone.'**

**'Me neither. OK, we'll both hang up on three. OK?'**

**'OK.'**

**'1…2…3…'**

**'Hey, you didn't hang up!' Ginny exclaimed.**

**'You didn't either!'**

**'This time we have to hang up. 1…2…3…'**

**This time Draco was the one to cry, 'You didn't hang up!'**

**'OK, ok, see you tomorrow.' Ginny reached over and hung up the phone.**

**'That I will,' Draco said and stared up at the ceiling, a permanent smile plastered to his face. **


	6. I've never done something that i haven't...

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, except for the plot and I'm sure someone else has done it at some other time or another. 

**Both Ginny and Draco were so nervous before their first 'official' date that neither could get any work done. Both of their bosses got so exasperated that they sent Draco and Ginny home early, a break both highly appreciated. **

**Ginny took a long shower and then picked out a fun outfit: one she felt comfortable in but one she could also wear in a restaurant.  A blue and white flowered sarong and a black tank top were chose, with block-heeled sandals completing the ensemble. As Ginny was putting the finishing touches on her makeup, the doorbell rang. As Harry was out, Ginny rushed down to open the door. **

**When he saw her appear on the doorstep, Draco was taken aback. 'She looks so hot!' he thought, but then cleared his throat. 'Ready to go?'**

**'Ready to go.'**

**Ginny had been impressed when she saw Draco at first. A loose leather jacket (obviously very expensive) was worn over a long sleeved ribbed white shirt. Draco's baggy khakis fit him very well, and he hadn't gelled his hair back so it sort of fell all over in a cute floppy way. Ginny got the distinction that Draco was as nervous as she, which gave her a little more confidence. **

**The ride to the restaurant was chatty, as both were fueled with information from the previous night's long conversation. **

**The night went by in a blur, for both Ginny and Draco. Ginny really couldn't remember anything about the Muggle movie or what she ahd ordered for dinner, because Draco filled up all of her senses. **

**The night over, Draco walked Ginny to her door. **

**'I had a really good time tonight, Ginny,' Draco said quietly. **

**'Me too,' she whispered back. **

**The two looked deeply into each other's eyes, and if by some double impulse, their lips met. When the kiss ended, Ginny, a little breathless, asked, 'do you want to come in?'**

**'Won't Potter be there?'**

**'No, he's away for the next few days.'**

**'OK, sure.'**

**As soon as the two entered the house and the door was shut, they started to kiss passionately. And couldn't stop. When Draco's hands started to roam all over her under her clothes, Ginny took his hand and started to lead him up to her bedroom. But Draco stopped when they got to the stairs, realizing where they were headed. 'Do you really want to do this?'**

**Ginny looked up at him with a small smile on her face. 'Since when have I ever done something I haven't wanted to do?'**

**'True, true.'**

**'What, do you not want to do this?'**

**'I do, I do,' Draco said quickly. **

**This made Ginny laugh. 'Well, then what's with all of this complaining?' she asked and proceeded to lead Draco up to her room, where they quickly shed their clothes and became one. Their nervousness, excitement and obvious arousal made for one wild night. **

**A/N: OK, I'm not very good at writing about sex! So sue me. **


	7. Frilly Aprons

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from any Harry Potter anything.  
  
A/N: this chapter is a little sappy/mushy. If you don't like that, sorry! If you do, this chapters for you! Hey, that rhymes! Wow, too many exclamation marks.  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 7  
  
Curiosity overcame the two as they lay in bed that night, reveling in the sense of newness of each other. Ginny traced the lines of muscles of Draco's back, but grasped as a sudden stream of moonlight illuminated more than one deep scar, unfelt and unseen in the darkness. Tracing an exceptionally brutal one, Ginny asked, 'what's this scar from?'  
  
Feeling where her fingers were, Draco knew which scar she meant. Turning to face her, he said, 'just another gift from my oh-so kind father. I got that when he threw a chair at me when I failed to get a Hogwarts admission letter the day I was supposed to. Turns out that the owl that was supposed to deliver it got knocked out of the sky by a rock, and lost the letter. My father was outraged that I, a Malfoy, could be some kind of Squib and decided that I was personally to blame. The letter was redelivered the next morning, and my father was visibly relieved, but did I get an apology from him? Nope. But what would you expect from Lucius Malfoy?'  
  
Ginny laughed dryly under her breath. 'Still a little bitter about that, are we?'  
  
Draco laughed as well, but quickly sobered up. 'I'm bitter about my whole childhood, Ginny.'  
  
She wrapped her arms around Draco and held him tightly. 'I'm sorry about what happened with your dad,' she whispered.  
  
Draco pulled back and looked at her, surprised. 'Why are you sorry? Its not like you were the one who picked up the chair and threw it at me. Besides, it happened in the past, and I want to focus on the presents and the future, which I would like to include you.'  
  
'Really?' Ginny breathed, her eyes lighting up.  
  
'Of course. Now, we really didn't have say-all-tell-all sessions at Hogwarts, so tell me more about you. I really want to know everything about you, but let's start somewhere simple. What's your favourite colour?'  
  
'Green.' The answer came without hesitation.  
  
'Green? Of course, just like Potter's eyes.' Draco drawled, a hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
'No!' Ginny exclaimed. 'That's not why its my favourite colour. Green is just so…so fresh, so clean, so hopeful.'  
  
'I see.'  
  
'Well, Mr. Disdain, what's your favourite colour?' Ginny asked as she untangled her limbs from Draco's and sat up, away from him.  
  
'Red,' Draco said as he pulled her back down to him, and got her tucked in firmly under the covers with him.  
  
'Any special reason?' Ginny turned to look in Draco's eyes, which were not distinguishable by moonlight, although the emotion was unreadable.  
  
'Yes. In a very rare act of tenderness, my father gave me a little red wagon when I was four. It was charmed to drive me around wherever I wanted to go. I guess ever since then I have associated love with the colour red.'  
  
The two fell into a comfortable silence. Ginny soon broke it by bursting into laughter.  
  
'What?' Draco asked, smiling. 'What? Amused by my little red wagon?'  
  
'Oh, is that what you call it now?' Ginny said, trying to control her laughter, but didn't succeed as her hand strayed to the object in question. 'No, I was just thinking that as much as you won't want to admit it, you like a Gryffindor colour.'  
  
'Hey, hey, stop that. There are going to be severe consequences if you keep doing what you're doing. I'm trying to have a civil conversation with you, but then you have to go be all touchy-feely.' Draco leaned over and kissed her. 'OK, going back to our previous conversation. If we use your logic, you like a Slytherin colour!  
  
'You take that back!' Ginny cried jokingly.  
  
'Never!' Draco countered, and proceeded to make Ginny forget all about any sort of colour.  
  
  
  
***~~~***  
  
  
  
When Ginny woke up the next morning, she turned over to hug Draco, and was very surprised when she rolled over to an empty spot where he used to be.  
  
'Where the fuck is he?' Ginny wondered. 'Did he leave?' She was getting frantic when she heard sounds coming from downstairs and relaxed. Draco was down in the kitchen. Ginny stretched, quickly got dressed, and ran down the stairs. She got her first surprise of the day when she walked into the kitchen and spotted Draco standing in his boxers making breakfast. She got another surprised when he turned around to greet her and she saw that Draco was wearing a large, frilly pink apron.  
  
'Nice apron,' Ginny commented as she poured herself a cup of coffee.  
  
'I thought so myself. I hope you don't mind if I use it.'  
  
'No, no, be my guest.'  
  
Ginny leaned back against a counter with her coffee to watch as Draco prepared a whole mess of things.  
  
'When and how did you learn how to cook? I thought you had house elves for that kind of thing,' Ginny commented.  
  
'No. Instead of a house elf for the kitchen, we had someone that we hired from town. I usually went into the kitchen to hide from my dad or some of his friends, and one day the cook found me. Her name was Nube; I think she was from America or something. But she was really nice to me. I went to the kitchen every day and hung around her. One day, she said to me, 'if you're going to be here all the time, I guess you better learn something.' So she taught me how to cook and bake. I guess she was my only real friend back then.' Draco said all this quietly, not looking up from the saucepan.  
  
'What did she get in return?' Ginny asked jokingly.  
  
'What?' Draco looked up, confused.  
  
'I mean, she befriended you and taught you how to be a culinary genius. What did you give her in return?'  
  
'Isn't it obvious?' Draco replied, a mischievous glint in his eye. 'If you can't see it, you're not as smart as I thought you were.'  
  
'So, what was your gift to her?' Ginny asked, her eyebrow raised, now very, very skeptical.  
  
Draco, opened his arms, and then pointed to himself. 'The wonderful joy that is me!'  
  
Just as he hoped, Ginny burst out laughing and walked over to hug him. Once Ginny was in his arms, Draco hugged her tighter and kissed her on the forehead, breathing in the scent of her hair.  
  
Soon, Ginny's muffled voice said, 'do you think we rushed into what happened last night?'  
  
Draco pulled back to look down into her eyes. 'Some people might say we did, but I don't think so. Well, the timing felt right to me.'  
  
Ginny smiled. 'Me too. I was just checking to see if you felt the same way.'  
  
To see the look Draco was giving her just then, you would see that he definitely felt the same way. 


	8. Princess Points

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from any Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer anything.  
  
1 Chapter 8  
  
After their first night together, Ginny and Draco tried to spend all their free time together. Somehow, they managed to keep their relationship a secret from their friends and family.  
  
To Draco, it seemed as if he couldn't get enough of Ginny. Her mind and her body intoxicated him. All he wanted to do was rip off her clothes and ravish while still having an intelligent conversation. And as he found out the hard way, they couldn't do both at the same time.  
  
No matter how hard she tried, Ginny could never know enough about Draco. Her mind clamored for more information about him, which he readily gave.  
  
One night, after a long serious talk, Ginny managed to coerce Draco into watching Muggle movies with her.  
  
'Oh, oh, here's my favourite part coming up,' Ginny exclaimed, bouncing up and down on the couch, spilling the popcorn everywhere.  
  
'I hereby strip you of all your princess points,' she quoted along with the movie, Patrick Swayze's fake feminine voice heard in the background.  
  
'What is this crap we're watching?' Draco reached for the video case. 'To Wong Foo, Thanks for Everything, Julie Newmar! What the hell?'  
  
'It's a movie about 3 guys who dress as woman, and are takinga trip to Hollywood when they get stranded in a small town, where they learn how to become better people.'  
  
'Sounds like a chick flick.'  
  
'It's not! It's a comedy, and you'd know that if you had been paying attention at the beginning of the movie.'  
  
'But why are we watching it?'  
  
Ginny pushed Draco lightly off the couch. 'Because I like it, and you like me.'  
  
'That's a crappy reason.'  
  
'Yeah, yeah, well…you're a crappy boyfriend, and I don't want to sleep with you ever again.'  
  
'Fine, I'll pay attention,' Draco said as he climbed back on the coach.  
  
'Good,' Ginny said as she snuggled into Draco's strong shoulder. 'God, you men are so easy. One little mention of withholding sex and I have you wrapped around my little finger.'  
  
'Just so happens that I enjoy having sex with you.'  
  
'The feeling is mutual. Now watch the movie.'  
  
'Fine.' The pair watched the film in silence, with little spurts of laughter escaping from Ginny, until…  
  
'Ok, so why are they in dresses again?'  
  
Groan. 


	9. Cat fight

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. 

'Harry?' Ginny called as she entered the house. "I know you're here. You left the office a long time before I did.' She walked through the house and into the kitchen where she saw Harry sitting at the table, not looking happy. 'What's new, pussycat? You look positively downright upset. What's up?'

'Care to explain this?' Harry said, getting up and shaking a piece of parchment at her. 

'Explain what?' Ginny replied, confused. 

'This little love letter you got today!' Harry said angrily, his voice rising. 

'You read my mail? Harry, how could you?' Voice also rising, Ginny tried to grab for her letter which Harry kept pulling just out of her reach. 

Taunting her, Harry started to read the letter out loud. 'Dearest Ginny, I missed you today and can't wait to see you again. I think about you all the time and it's driving me crazy. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Love, Draco. Draco Malfoy, Ginny. What's the matter with you? Have you gone mad? He's evil, dirty, mean, and not to mention, an asshole!'

'No, I haven't, and I'll thank you to stop insulting my boyfriend!' Ginny yelled, snagging the letter and stuffing it in her pocket for later perusal. 

'Your boyfriend?' Harry yelled back. 'Your boyfriend? Oh, wait till your family hears about this!'

'Oh, you wouldn't.'

'I would.'

'What's wrong with you, Harry? Why can't you just accept this? I have a relationship with Draco. A serious one, and I think it is going somewhere good. Just deal with it. My love life doesn't concern you anymore!' Ginny was now right in his face. 

'Yes, it does! You're my friend, and ex-girlfriend for that matter!'

"You don't have any claims on me anymore! You have no right to say those kinds of things! I don't criticize or analyze the people you go out with, so don't do it with me!'

Perhaps getting a little irrational, Harry screamed the first thing that came to mind. 'I absolutely forbid you to see him anymore!'

Ginny's jaw dropped at this outrageous comment. 'What????? Harry, you're not my dad, or my mum, or even one of my brothers for that matter. We're not at Hogwarts anymore where you and Ron always thought you had to protect me from anything remotely bad. I'm an adult now, and I make my own decisions. So, just…fuck off!'

Noticing how angry the both of them were getting, Harry took a step back and ran a hand through his hair. 'I think we both need to calm down.'

'Agreed,' Ginny said shakily.  

'I don't have a problem with you dating, just do it with anyone but him. There are so many other guys you could date out there. Why him?' Harry looked at her beseechingly. 

'Because I want to, and I really like him,' Ginny replied simply. 

'But what the hell do you see in him?'

'He's sweet, and funny, and strong, and kind. He gets me Harry. More than anyone else ever has.'

Harry's expression softened as he gazed at Ginny. 'So you really like him?'

'Yeah, I do,' Ginny said softly, seeing that he was finally starting to understand. 

'Do you love him?'

This took Ginny by surprise, but there was no use trying to lie anymore. 'Yeah, I think I do.'

'Well, then all the power to you.'

Ginny's face lit up. 'You mean you won't stand in my way?'

Harry shook his head lightly. 'No. I may not approve of you dating Malfoy, but you're going to do it no matter what I say, so I better just accept it.'

Ginny walked over and hugged. 'Now there's the Harry I know and love. Just don't tell my family yet. I want to do it when I'm ready, plus I think it will sound much better coming from me. Okay?'

'Fine, whatever you say, boss.'

Ginny laughed. 'Good. Now what's for dinner?'


	10. This isn't happening!

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from any Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer anything.  
  
Days and then weeks past and Ginny and Draco drew closer and closer. Then their six-month anniversary occurred. Unfortunately Draco had to work and so Ginny was left alone.  
  
To take up some of her free time, Ginny went to the magical gym near her house and worked out for about 2 hours. The gym closed before she was ready to leave, but she had to go home anyway.  
  
When Ginny entered her home, it was dark except for a faint glow emanating from the back of the house where the stairs were.  
  
'Harry?' she called out. 'Harry?' No answer.  
  
'Draco?' Ginny called, a little more tentatively, knowing that Draco was working that night.  
  
When Ginny got to the back of the house, she turned to go up the stairs but was stopped when she saw what was before her. A tiny, lit tea light candle was placed on every step. As she followed them up the stairs, Ginny saw that they led to her bedroom door. Ginny opened the door. The sight that lay before her took her breath away. Lit candles of all sizes were on every flat surface, a mix of vanilla and water lilies scented the air. Ginny took a few steps into the room but stopped when she heard a husky voice behind her. 'So, what do you think?'  
  
Ginny turned to see Draco leaning against the doorjamb, a not so innocent look wreathing his features. Ginny smiled, so happy to see Draco but a little shocked to see him. After all, he had said he would have to work that night. 'It's amazing, absolutely amazing.' She walked over to Draco and kissed him. IT was a sweet, soulful kiss, with just a hint of something more.  
  
Ginny pulled back to look up at Draco. That night, his hair wasn't gelled and a few pieces flopped into his eyes. Ginny gently brushed them away and said teasingly, 'when did you get to be such a hopeless romantic?'  
  
Draco put his arms around her waist and tightened his hold, bringing her closer. He looked down at her and smiled. 'I guess I've watched too many of your girly movies.'  
  
Ginny laughed but quickly leaned in to kiss Draco. This embrace was quickly broken by Harry's voice, calling from the vicinity of the downstairs fireplace. 'Ginny? Where are you? C'mon Ginny, there's been an emergency and we need your help!'  
  
Ginny leaned her forehead against Draco's chest. 'This is not happening!' she groaned.  
  
'Fraid it is,' Draco replied, just as disappointed.  
  
Ginny looked up at Draco, a look of total apology on her face. "Oh, Draco, I'm so sorry. You had this nice romantic night planned for our anniversary but I'm ruining it.'  
  
Draco shook his head and kissed her lightly on the tip of her nose. 'You're not ruining it. In fact, you're so far from ruining it, its laughable. Plus, we can do this some other time.'  
  
'I know we can but that's not the point. The point is that you worked so hard to make this nice for us.'  
  
'Its ok. I'll be here when you get back. No worries.'  
  
Ginny smiled ruefully. 'One of the downfalls of being a Slayer, I guess.' She looked up sadly at Draco for a while until he leaned down and kissed her, and then pushed her away. 'Hurry, you gotta go, otherwise I may not be able to let go of you.'  
  
Ginny gave him a sweet smile, and a quick kiss before she ran down to where Harry was waiting.  
  
Harry smiled apologetically, knowing what had happened upstairs, or at least what had tried to happen. 'One of the downfalls of being a Slayer, I guess.'  
  
Ginny laughed. 'What, is that in the slayer's handbook or something?'  
  
***~~~~***  
  
Much later that night, Draco woke up in Ginny's bed when he heard heavy thumping coming up the stairs. The lights came on in the bedroom and when the pots cleared from his vision, Draco saw Harry coming towards the bed, carrying an unconscious Ginny.  
  
'What the hell happened?' Draco cried as he helped Harry slip Ginny gently under the covers. Upon close inspection, none of her bones were broken, but most of her body was bruised, some areas pretty badly.  
  
'Ginny and I were called to a spot where two other slayers had already been taken down. We were taken by surprise from a carefully planned ambush by the demons. I was busy fighting about 5 demons, leaving Ginny with three others. I've known her a long time and she's amazing at what she does, so I thought she could handle them. Another demon came out of nowhere and hit her over the head from behind with a shovel or something. She went down, and had been clearly been knocked out, but the demons just kept beating her up. I couldn't get to her, and it wasn't until backup came about 10 minutes later that I could manage to get her out of there.' Harry shook his head quickly, obviously furious with himself. 'Why couldn't I get to her? She was counting on me as her partner and I failed her. This is all my fault.'  
  
Throwing aside all notions he'd had about Harry, Draco reached over and patted his arm in an awkwardly soothing gesture. 'It wasn't your fault; you did the best you could. I love her too, and I can see that you would never do something to hurt her. Harry, you look totally dead, you should go get some sleep. Trust me, I don't think Ginny's going to be waking up anytime soon.'  
  
Unable to hide a yawn, Harry nodded and got up off the side of the bed. 'You're right. Before we came back, some MediWizards gave Ginny something to make her sleep and to numb the pain, so I'm not worried about that, but we should take her to St. Mungo's tomorrow just so that they can do an overall check on her and fix her bruises.'  
  
'Sure, now go to bed.'  
  
Draco sat by the bedside and watched Ginny throughout the night. Somewhere near dawn, he could see her start to stir. Waking up, Ginny sat upright, but then quickly sank back on her pillows as the pain hit her.  
  
"Some anniversary, hunh?' she mumbled through her dry, cracked and cut lips.  
  
'Oh, the best,' Draco joked. 'Are you okay? Feeling any pain? How do you feel?'  
  
'Like a demon hit me across the back of the head and then other demons beat me senseless.'  
  
'Oh, so you do know what happened to you.'  
  
Laughing softly, Ginny slowly sat up, one hand clasped to her head. 'I drifted in and out of consciousness when Harry was telling you, so I caught bits and pieces.'  
  
'Well, don't worry, the demons are dead and I'm taking you to the hospital soon, so just lean back and rest.'  
  
Ginny closed her eyes and smiled as best she could with her swollen face. 'Sounds good.'  
  
Draco watched as Ginny dozed lightly for the next few hours. He saw as she sometimes winced when shifting onto some of her bruises and his heart almost broke, seeing her in pain.  
  
Seeing Ginny drift into consciousness, Draco reached over and took her hand, holding it gently in case it was hurt. 'Virginia, I have something important to talk to you about.'  
  
Ginny blinked and rubbed her eyes. 'Sure, shoot.'  
  
Draco was confused at the strange expression, but continued anyway. 'I don't want you to do this anymore.'  
  
Now a little more awake, Ginny sat up, wincing slightly. 'Do what?'  
  
'I don't want you to go out slaying anymore.'  
  
'What? Why?'  
  
'Don't you realize that pretty much every time you come home from patrolling, you are hurt? And your injuries are increasing in severity. Next time you could be maimed, paralyzed, even God forbid, be killed.'  
  
Ginny took bother of Draco's large hands into her small ones. 'Draco, I know what I am doing. I promise to be more careful from now on, ok?'  
  
'NO, not ok. You'll still get hurt, no matter how careful you try to be. I can bear my own pain, but I don't think I could bear yours. That would take more strength than I have.'  
  
Ginny smiled softly, touched that he cared that much. 'Don't worry. I'll be careful, but I still have to do my job. People are counting on me and I can't let them down.'  
  
'But it's dangerous!' Draco protested.  
  
'So? Living is dangerous!' Ginny shot back. 'Stepping out your own door in the morning is dangerous. Do I stop you from going to work? No, even though you could get hit by something or cursed on your way there. Speaking of which, I don't even know what you do for a living.'  
  
Draco sighed, exasperated. 'Don't change the subject. I don't want you to do this.'  
  
Ginny glared at him as she crossed her arms over her chest. 'Well, I'm going to do it whether you like it or not. While I'd rather like to slay with your acceptance and approval, I can do my job just as well without them.'  
  
Draco looked down at this bruised tiny woman, who wasn't going to back down. 'Fine, fine, you win. I accept, I approve. You happy now?'  
  
'Yes, Ginny said as she leaned in to be enfolded in Draco's strong arms. Their lips met softly, as Ginny and Draco made the most of the time before their visit to the hospital. 


	11. Well, Fck me!

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from any Harry Potter or BTVS anything. Enjoy!  
  
One night, about 2 weeks later, Ginny and Draco lay lounging together in front of a roaring fire. Lulled by the sound of Draco's voice, Ginny was slipping further and further into the land of dreams.  
  
'And so, my boss was telling me that he needs me to go on a business trip about 3 weeks from now and I said.Gin, are you listening?' Hearing no answer, Draco looked down to see the innocent form of Ginny slumbering quietly. He didn't mind, as watching Ginny sleep was very calming. Magic had erased her lighter bruises from the fight, and the deeper ones had faded to shadows.  
  
Awaking abruptly, Ginny blinked and looked up to see Draco watching her. 'What's the matter, never seen a girl before?'  
  
'Sure I have, but not one so beautiful, and not one that's mine.'  
  
Laughing quietly, Ginny sat up. 'Yours? I'm not yours. You don't own me. We're not married.'  
  
Looking her deep in the eyes, Draco replied, 'Gin, we don't have to be married for you to be mine. I own you in more ways than a legal ceremony can grant me.'  
  
'Really? Do tell,' Ginny drawled.  
  
'My mind owns your mind. My body owns your body. My soul owns your soul. And my heart owns your heart. But although I own everything of yours, you own everything of me.' (A/N: I know, major fluff, but sue me, I feel in a certain mood.)  
  
The look in Draco's eyes was making Ginny's insides turn to mush. But just as she leaned in to kiss him, one of her colleague's heads appeared in the fire. 'Ginny, sorry to interrupt, but we have another crisis. We need you. Be at headquarters in 10 minutes.' And with that, he was gone.  
  
Ginny groaned. 'Why do they always need me when I'm just getting to the good part? I mean, I had to listen to my mother drone on and on about Percy's new house the other day, but did they need me then? NO! They call me just as things get a little more interesting.'  
  
All throughout this little speech, Draco sat there, silent, just watching Ginny. She jumped up and ran around, getting her stuff together. Ginny was about to leave when Draco stopped her at the door.  
  
"I don't want you to do this.'  
  
Ginny sighed. 'You promised you wouldn't be like this.'  
  
'Yeah, well I lied.  
  
'Please don't make me do this. Please don't make me choose.'  
  
Draco reached over and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her slightly. 'What, you just expect me to sit back and let you put your life in danger?'  
  
Ginny jerked away. 'It's my job,' she stated in a flat job.  
  
'So? Fuck your job!'  
  
Ginny crossed her arms and glared at her boyfriend. 'It's important.'  
  
Draco let out an exasperated laugh and smacked his fist against the wall. 'And you being alive isn't? You've got your priorities mixed up big time.'  
  
'It's my life and my body, and therefore my choice.'  
  
'That is such a stupid thing to say!' Draco spat out.  
  
Ginny just stared at him with her mouth open, aghast. 'Why would you say that?'  
  
'You're being selfish. Your body, yes. Your life, yes. Your choice, no. So many people, especially me, need you and count on you alive.'  
  
Ginny's expression softened as she saw how much Draco cared for her. 'Yes, but so many people are counting on me now to kill whatever it is, and if I die trying, so be it. At least I tried. My life vs. tons of peoples' lives. It's a choice I have to make, and I made it a long time ago. You need to deal with my decision.  
  
Draco sighed, once again seeing the full extent of the Weasley stubbornness. 'Just come back to me in one piece, ok?'  
  
'Thank you.' Ginny smiled, and kissed Draco quickly, already getting into fighting mode. But just before she left, Ginny turned back to Draco. 'What would I ever do without you?'  
  
***~~~***  
  
Draco sat stiffly in one of the armchairs, waiting up for Ginny and trying not to fall asleep. His eyelids were just closing when he heard someone stumble through the fireplace. His head snapped up to see Ginny standing there, clothes ripped and bloodied, with bruises all over her body, masking the old ones. Draco jumped up and ran over to Ginny, reaching her just in time to catch her as she lost her balance. "Holy shit Ginny, what happened?'  
  
Forcibly removing Draco's arms from around her sore waist, Ginny eased herself down painfully into a chair. 'Three huge demons kicked the shit out of me.'  
  
Knowing this was not the end of the story, Draco prompted her. 'And?'  
  
'I kicked the shit out of them.'  
  
'Ginny.'  
  
'Don't worry Draco, they're dead. I'm not. I think it was a fair trade.'  
  
Trying not to explode, Draco opted to find some humour, if any in the situation. Plopping himself down on the couch beside Ginny, he said, 'so, save the world again?'  
  
'Pretty much, but its all in a days work. Why are you looking at me like that?'  
  
'I just want you to be careful. Seeing as you won't outright quit, maybe you could work part time or something.'  
  
That was answered with an emphatic no. 'Look Draco, can we just drop this? You and I are never going to come to a complete decision, and if we press this further, it'll probably just escalate into some huge fight that you and I both don't want.'  
  
Looking mischievous, Draco winked at Ginny. 'Fine, but you know, all clouds have a silver lining. You know what comes after fighting, don't you? Making up.'  
  
Ginny rolled the eye she had that wasn't swollen shut. 'Fine, let's just pretend that we had some huge fight. I'll start. I'm really sorry that I yelled at you and said all of those things. You know I don't mean them. I was just upset. Please forgive me.'  
  
Getting into the spirit of things, Draco let a few fake tears fall. 'I forgive you, but I was being an asshole too. I never meant to hurt you. I love you. Forgive me?'  
  
'Sure, why not.'  
  
'Ah, my favourite part. The kiss scene. And action.' 


	12. after all this time, you should know bet...

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from anything Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer anything. They are the property of the amazingly, wonderfully talented J.K Rowling and Joss Whedon, and assorted other people. That is all.  
  
Author's note: Okay, so there's a lot more swearing in this chapter than there has been. In fact, this chapter probably has more 'curse words' in it, than the ones in the rest of the chapters combined. So just a heads up, near the end, cover your virgin ears, if in fact, they still remain that way, and you want them to. So onward-ho!  
  
One Saturday night at a little after midnight, Ginny's doorbell rang, as she was getting ready for bed.  
  
'Harry! Door!' she called out, but when she remembered that he wasn't home, she bounded down the stairs to reveal her midnight visitor.  
  
When Ginny opened the door, she found Ryan, a colleague of hers standing on the doorstep.  
  
'Ryan! What are you doing here? It's almost one in the morning you know,' Ginny said, unsuccessfully trying to hide a large yawn.  
  
'Nice attire,' Ryan said as he gave her a long look from head to toe, pausing on parts pf Ginny's body that were particularly attractive to him.  
  
Ginny also looked down at her clothes. She was wearing a white sports bra and loose grey shorts. 'Well, I was getting ready for bed.'  
  
Ryan started to shift nervously from foot to foot, as Ginny looked past him into the night. The streetlights around her house were broken so Ginny could hardly see a thing.  
  
'Speaking of bed, what are you doing around here at this time of night?' Ginny asked as she leaned against the doorjamb, clearly indicating that she was not going to be inviting Ryan to step inside any time soon.  
  
'I was patrolling,' Ryan said as he held up a stake. 'But I was walking by your house, and saw that some of your lights were on, and decided to take the chance that you were awake. I had something to ask you, so I decided to stop by.'  
  
'What did you want to ask?' Ginny inquired.  
  
'I was wondering, that is if you're not busy, if you wanted to do something with me?'  
  
'Hunh?'  
  
'Y'know, go out.'  
  
It took awhile for Ginny to comprehend what she was hearing. 'Are you asking me out on a date?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Oh, I'm flattered, but-'  
  
Ryan interrupted her. 'I really like you, and I think you'd really like me if you gave me a chance. I've wanted to do this for a long time and I think we'd be really great together.' Ryan stopped as he realized that he was babbling.  
  
'Look Ryan, I really am flattered. But I can't go out with you.'  
  
'Why not? Am I not your type or something?' Ryan said sarcastically, while crossing his arms.  
  
'No, no!' Ginny shook her head vehemently. 'Under normal circumstances, I would totally go out with you, but I have a boyfriend.'  
  
'Yeah, right. That's just some shit you made up to let me down easy.'  
  
'No, it's not! I really do already have a boyfriend.'  
  
'Then why haven't I ever heard you mention him at work?'  
  
Ginny mirrored his position, crossing her arms and staring levelly. 'Because I tend not to bring my personal life to my professional life.'  
  
Ryan sighed. 'Anyone I know?'  
  
'Draco Malfoy.'  
  
At the mention of Draco's name, Ryan burst out laughing. 'Draco Malfoy is your boyfriend? Are you delusional? Ginny, let me level with you. Draco is no more your boyfriend than Harry or I am.'  
  
'What are you talking about?' Ginny asked, looking completely clueless.  
  
'Nothing, but then I guess you guys must have a pretty open relationship.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Oh, I see where this is headed. So I'll put your little 'relationship' in other terms. He's playing you! Draco is dating other girls.'  
  
'He would never!'  
  
'I'm afraid he is. Let me prove it. I'll ask you a question, and be honest. Where is Draco right now?'  
  
'He's on a business trip.'  
  
'Really? That's the oldest line in the book. A business trip you say? Well, he's lying to you. I know that for a fact, and I also know that he is on no such business trip.'  
  
'You know, bitterness is really not a good look for you. Just because my refusal made you unhappy doesn't mean that you can take your bad karma out on everyone else.' Then realizing that Ryan may not be making everything up, Ginny walked over to him until they stood nose to nose. 'How do you know?'  
  
Ryan backed away so he could breathe. 'Because before my shift, I was at that Muggle club Mudpuddle, and I saw him wrapped around and acting all cozy with some hot blonde girl I remember being in Slytherin at Hogwarts. You're not his only girl Ginny.'  
  
'But she could just be a friend! Did you ever think of that? And therefore all he was doing was being warm and friendly,' Ginny protested. Shivers ran through her body, despite the fact that it was quite warm outside.  
  
'When you're friendly with someone, do you stick your tongue down their throat? If so, then sure, he was acting pretty fucking friendly. But despite everything, he still lied to you.'  
  
Ginny could not believe what she was hearing. In a daze, she shut the door in Ryan's face and didn't heed the protests coming from the other side of the wood. Several tears leaked out and made their warm way down her cheeks, leaving glinting silver trails. Ginny turned and walked into her laundry room where she sat on the floor and leaned her head against the thumping washing machine. She had always felt that the motion of the washer was therapeutic.  
  
'Well,' Ginny reflected, 'Dad did always say to never trust a Malfoy.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Draco bounded up the walk to Ginny's house, glad that the night was over. It was so tiring having to pretend that he was a Deatheater and actually interested in what Voldemort's female minions had to say. He just wanted to go to sleep with Ginny in his arms. And if she asked what he was doing back, he would just have to tell her that his trip was cut short.  
  
Opening the door, Draco was surprised to see that most of the lights were on, considering the time. 'Ginny?' he called out, and hearing no response, headed up to her room. Reaching it, Draco found the door to be locked. 'Gin? Why's the door locked?' Not hearing an answer, Draco started to get worried. Knocking on the door, he said, 'Ginny, are you okay?'  
  
'Why are you here?' her muffled voice came from behind the door.  
  
Knowing this question was coming, Draco replied with his previously thought- up answer. 'Because my trip was cut short, and because I missed you so much, rather than going back to my place, I came here.'  
  
'Wrong answer.'  
  
Draco was confused, and so tried another route. 'Because you're my girlfriend.'  
  
Draco heard a small click, and then Ginny opened the door to look at him. 'Another wrong answer, even worse than the first. And it's ex-girlfriend. As of now, I'm your ex-girlfriend.'  
  
Draco stared at her tear-ravaged face, unable to respond to her statement.  
  
Gathering up some courage, Ginny asked angrily, ' So, how was your 'business trip''?  
  
'We wrapped things up quickly, and so I came back early like I told you. But otherwise it was fine, why? Are you okay?' Draco replied warily.  
  
'What the fuck do you think?' she spat out.  
  
'Okay, I can see that you're upset. What's wrong?' Draco asked gently. Ginny just looked at him.  
  
'Oh god, this isn't one of those 'if you don't know, I'm not going to tell you', is it?'  
  
This statement made Ginny angrier. 'I think you know what you did.'  
  
Draco looked at her blankly. 'No, actually I don't.'  
  
Ginny's face took on a hard, cold expression. 'There's a name for people like you, Draco. Lying asshole. Now get out of my house.'  
  
'No. I'm not leaving until you tell me what I did, and why you're suddenly my ex-girlfriend. Trust me, if I did something so bad that it would cause you to break up with me, I would remember it.'  
  
Ginny stepped out into the hall, causing Draco to step back against the wall. 'Don't act like such a fucked-up innocent Draco. I can't believe that you can stand there, look me in the eye and lie to me.'  
  
As Draco got more confused, his temper also started to flare. He had just wanted to fall asleep with his girlfriend, but instead was on the end of a proverbial shotgun held by one Virginia Weasley. 'Ginny, I'm not lying. I don't know what I did to make you so angry. How can you act like this when I clearly have no idea what you're talking about, and I am not, repeat NOT lying to you. So who's the fucked up innocent now?'  
  
'Don't you dare turn this around on me.' Ginny prodded him in the chest with a finger. 'I'm not the one who screwed up.'  
  
'Okay, Miss High-and-mighty, why don't we get this bull-shit over with, and you can tell me all of the ways I've made your life miserable.' Draco crossed his arms and looked down at his supposed ex-girlfriend. 'I'm waiting.'  
  
Ginny stepped back, disgusted by the man in front of her. 'Blonde.former Slytherin.Mudpuddle.you all over her.sound familiar?'  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed. 'How'd you know about that?'  
  
Ginny laughed incredulously. 'So you're not even denying it? At least you could've picked a better place to take your 'friend.' I go to that club all the time. I mean, for Merlin's sakes, that's where we met each other again. What, did you want me to find out?'  
  
'No, of course not. I knew you'd be slaying, and your post-slay routine never changes. Slay, home, eat in, shower, sleep.'  
  
'You have a cheating schedule worked out now? How many other times have you done this?'  
  
'A few. Wait.no,' Draco stammered, realizing that he sounded like a true cheating boyfriend caught in the act. 'Let me explain, I was at the club on a job, or 'mission', if you want to call it that. The girl that you, or someone, saw me with was a Deatheater, a stupid, insipid girl who managed to sleep her way into the Dark Lord's inner circle. My job tonight was to get confidential information out of her any way that I could, and with little chits like that, talking doesn't get you what you want, or what you need. I didn't want to do it, in fact, that girl repulsed me. But I have a job to do, a job that helps keep the people I know and love safe. But sometimes, doing my job means doing things that I don't want to do. So you see, I wasn't cheating on you. I was merely doing my job.'  
  
Meanwhile, Ginny had started to chuckle, a laugh so devoid of mirth it could've been mistaken for a sob. 'You expect me to believe that? That's the cheapest excuse in the book. "It was my job to make out with her." Yeah, right. Do you think I graduated from Hogwarts yesterday? I'm not some vapid, moronic girl you picked up in some bar. I'm supposed to be your girlfriend, someone who you are supposed to treat with respect and some type of affection.'  
  
'Ginny, I DO respect you. I wasn't cheating in the sense you're thinking. I would never do that to you. I would never do something that would cause you deliberate pain. I love you.'  
  
'Don't give me that. It's not the time or the place to say stuff that holds a promise that you aren't capable of keeping. With all of your smooth moves, you have to know by now that this really isn't the time to be whipping out the "I love you" line.'  
  
Draco finally lost it. 'What is your fucking problem? Where is all of this hostility coming from? I've had a really long day and I'm sure you've had one too, so why don't we just go get some sleep and then we can discuss this situation in the morning when we're rested and you're not so emotional.'  
  
'No, you can hear my take on this situation right now. Go fuck yourself. And then, when you're done, get the hell out of my house and don't come back.'  
  
Taken aback, Draco remained mute as Ginny went back into her room and closed the door. Slowly, taking each step one at a time and very slowly at that, he made his way down the stairs, and then out the door, into the night, feeling empty, and knowing that he had just lost the one thing he really cared about.  
To be a cliffie, or not to be a cliffie, that is the question. To review, or not to review, that is the action. What? 


	13. sorry

I'm sorry that I've taken so long on getting a new chapter out but I'm just in the process of fully typing everything up and putting it together. Plus, there are a few sections that still need to be tied to the rest of the chapter. Plus, I still don't have a disk back from a friend and I know there are a few other things on there. But please be patient. Its the summer and I'll have tons of stuff for you soon. 


	14. you've got some explaining to do

Disclaimer: I own nothing you see before you that has been copyrighted by J.K. Rowling. It's all hers; I just play around with everything. I also don't own anything from Ocean's Eleven, although I'd like to take a few of the actors home with me. 

_Honesty must be the best policy, but its important to remember that apparently by elimination dishonesty is the second best policy._

- Unknown

***~~~***

The next few days passed by in a blur for Ginny and Draco, although Draco's haze was mostly alcohol-related. 

Ginny wandered around aimlessly during her patrolling, narrowly missing death a few times before she snapped back into reality long enough to slay her attacker. All of her colleagues noticed this unusual distraction but were wise enough not to say anything. 

But Draco, on the other hand, didn't bother with work, and spent a few days in front of a fire, living on a diet of Ogden's Firewhiskey and Froot Loops. 

A few days after the 'incident', as she now referred to it, Ginny walked around her home, brushing past things or not heeding where they were. A loud crash brought her out of her reverie, and after looking around, Ginny saw that she had accidentally knocked down the one remaining picture of her and Draco. Carefully picking up the picture from among the pieces of shattered glass, Ginny stared at it very closely. In the picture, both she and Draco were grinning widely, with their arms around each other. 'We were so happy!' she thought. 'And all of that time he was running around behind my back with different girls.'

Forgotten, the picture fluttered back down to the floor. 'Why couldn't I have seen anything? I'm supposed to be a Slayer, with superhuman instincts. Why was I so blind?'

Suddenly, feeling a surge of anger, Ginny picked up the closest thing to her, which happened to be an old glass paperweight, and hurled it at the wall. It satisfyingly exploded on impact with a resounding crash, shards flying everywhere. 

'Displaced anger will never get you anywhere.'

She whirled around to see Harry leaning against the doorjamb, arms crossed. 

'Merlin, you scared me! You're lucky you didn't come in a minute earlier, or I might've thrown something at you.'

'I've got quick reflexes so no worries.' Pushing off, Harry walked towards her, cleaning up the glass with a flick of his wand. Placing a large calloused hand on her shoulder, he gently pushed Ginny down to sit with him on the couch. 'What's wrong, Gin?'

She intensely studied her fingernails, trying to avoid Harry's probing gaze. 'Nothing,' she muttered. 

'Of course nothing's wrong! I mean, throwing things, walking into things, and almost getting killed a few times while patrolling is just you being really, really happy. Am I getting warmer?'

Harry's question was met with a cold silence. 'Seriously Ginny, what's wrong?' Harry forced her to look at him by tipping her chin up with a finger. 'I'm worried about you. I don't know if you're sick, or depressed, or just lonely because Draco is still on his business trip, but-'

He was cut off by Ginny's muffled sob, cluing him in a bit more. 'Is this all about Draco?'

Ginny's dropping head nodded her answer. 'Yeah, and I'm sure his business trip is going just dandy.'

Something in her bitter tone sent Harry down a darker, more frightening thought path. 'What did he do to you? Did he hit you? I swear, if he did, I'll make sure that he will never have the ability of even thinking about having children, ever. And that's before I tell any of your brothers.'

Ginny loosened Harry's fingers that had painfully latched onto her right arm in the heat of the previous passionate outburst. 

'No, Harry, he didn't hit me. He's never hit me, so don't go and beat the shit out of him. No wait, that's an appealing concept. But we've just broke up, that's all.'

'Gin, I've been your friend for over ten years, and for awhile, I was more than your friend, so I'd like to say that I know you pretty well. Better than most do. And in knowing everything about you that I do, there is no way that just a simple breakup is what is bothering you. There's a lot more that's eating at you. Tell Uncle Harry all of your problems.'

Ginny was still reluctant to tell him, although she'd already told everything to Hermione that morning. The older girl had been surprisingly levelheaded, and had promised not to tell Ron anything.

'Fine. Do you need motivation?' Harry muttered something under his breath, and then held out his hand. In what had previously been an empty palm now lay a chocolate frog. 'See? Chocolate. Comfort food. Now spill.'

Ginny could see that her roommate was in earnest, and settling back on the comfy couch, soon found the entire story pouring from her. Like her, Harry was suspicious of Draco's story, and was heard to be calling him some very unflattering names. All of this was understandable as they both really only had Ginny's side of the story.  

'What are you going to do?' was Harry's next question. 

'I don't really know. Just try to get over him, I guess.' Ginny sat there, tears drying on her face, looking absolutely miserable.

'Easier said than done?'

'Clearly.'

'What can I do to make you feel better? You're still my #1, always remember that.' Harry covered one of her hands with one of his, and pressed it firmly.

A smile appeared on Ginny's face. It was shaky and small, but at least it was there. A bit of the old trickster glint came back into her eyes. 'You could run a hot bubble bath and make me some chocolate chip cookies?'

'Gin, I love you, but I don't love you that much.'

She pouted, whimpering slightly. 

'Fine, fine. I'll get you your damn cookies. But you're running your own bath.'

'Yay!' Ginny bounced slightly on the couch. But she sobered very quickly. 'Thanks for everything Harry. It means a lot to me that you're always here for me when I need you.'

Harry embraced her tightly. 'You can always count on me, day or night. I'll be here for you.'

Ginny pushed him away jokingly, the moment getting too serious, and wiped away the fresh tears. 'Oh stupid, stop it. You're making me cry again.'

'But haven't I ever told you that you look absolutely ravishing with a red nose and tear-stained cheeks? You have this je-ne-sais-quoi about you.'

Ginny got up, laughing. 'You're such a hoser, Harry. (A/N: sorry about that, just a personal touch.) Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go soak in that bath you mentioned before. But there better be cookies here when I get back, or else…' she shook her fist mock-seriously at him.

'Aye aye capitan!'

                                                                                                ***~~~***

'Time to get up, Master Malfoy!'

A shaft of light ran across his face, waking Draco abruptly. 'Fucking hell!'

'Tut tut, Master Malfoy, such language. Its time for you to get up, take a bloody shower and go to work,' said his old housekeeper, who he affectionately called Nana. 'Its high time you got up and actually did something with yourself,' she chirped loudly, doing nothing but increasing the severity of his headache and his hangover. 

But Draco hauled himself into a sitting position from where he had been sprawled on the floor in front of the fireplace hearth. 'But Nana, I've got a killer headache, and…'

'But its all self-inflicted so don't give me any of that "I'm depressed, because my girlfriend left me so I can't go to work and have to sit at home and get drunk" speech. Get up, and go do something about the entire situation.' She handed him a cup of coffee and a piece of toast. ' You just need some strong coffee, which I've put a Hangover Cure into, and a bit of breakfast, and you'll feel much better. If your job is the problem with your relationship, which I'll assume it is, you need to go and fix it.'

Draco wolfed down the toast and tossed back the coffee, already feeling slightly heartened. Jumping up, he kissed Nana on the cheek and started off to work. But the elderly woman's voice stopped him at the door. 

'Master Malfoy, you're not leaving this house looking like that, are you? What will people think?'

Draco drew back and looked at his reflection in the large mirror hanging on the wall. His hair lay flat on one side of his head while sprouting crazily in every direction on the other, his shirt and pants sporting numerous stains or blotches of unrecognizable substances. Catching a whiff of himself, Draco recoiled slightly; the slight smell of booze and vomit clung to his clothing. But he grinned sheepishly. 'So I'm a pig, what of it?' But with a flick of his wand, Draco was once again groomed, impeccably dressed and smelling much better. 

'But if you'll excuse me Nana, I have some pressing business to attend to.' With a pop, he Apparated off to his office, still a bit hung over, intending to fix his mistakes and give his boss a well-deserved piece of his mind. 

                                                                                                ***~~~***

Draco stormed into his boss' office, and threw himself dramatically into a chair that sat in front of the desk. 

'Yes Draco, please come in, and feel free to take a seat,' Wayne Lowe said dryly. 

Draco sat up and slammed his fist down onto the desk. 'I am not going to be the Ministry's manbitch anymore! I refuse to be prostituted for someone else's gain.'

Lowe reclined slightly in his chair, a bit taken aback at this uncharacteristic outburst. 'That was a bit random but… now, now, Draco. I wouldn't call you our manbitch. You're more of our manwhore. Besides, I thought you liked this gig. Laying lots of women, while getting information to defeat the bad guy. Its basically a win-win situation.'

'For who? Some teenage bloke still stuck in his comic book phase maybe. But I refuse to do it anymore. This job is ruining everything good that I have going for me. I need to change things in my life, and so I'm starting here. Find some other guy to do your dirty work, because I won't.'

'Nice speech. Did you practice it?'

'A little. Did I rush it? Because it felt like I rushed it a little.'

'No, it was good. But are you sure you won't reconsider? You're the best gigolo we have,' Lowe said, trying not to laugh.

'I mean it!' Draco yelled, rising out of his seat. 

'I know you do. Just come back in tomorrow and we'll talk about another task that will leave you just as fulfilled.'

'Oh shove it,' Draco called back as he left the office, leaving a laughing boss behind. 

                                                                                                ***~~~***

Hermione Granger-Weasley lay on a coach in her living room, reading. Ron had gone to work, and it was one of her days off so she fully intended to laze around and spoil herself. Hermione glanced around at her home in satisfaction. She and Ron weren't rich, but they were comfortable, and their home emanated a sense of warmth, love and simple elegance. But her alone time was suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door. Groaning, she went and opened it to see the last person she would expect to find on her doorstep. Draco stood there, staring intensely at her. Hermione made a move to slam the door in his face, but Draco put out a hand and stopped her. 

'Look, I know you probably talked to Ginny and so you don't want to talk to me but I need someone that will listen to my side of the story,' he said quickly, praying that she wouldn't try to slam the door again. 'And you're the most levelheaded person I know. You don't have to believe me, but would you at least listen to what I have to say?'

Hermione sighed, but then opened the door a little wider to admit Draco into her home. A small smile appeared on his face, knowing that he'd finally be able to get this huge weight off of his chest. 

Hermione sat down on a couch and indicated for Draco to sit across from her. 'I'm not really in the greatest of moods where you're concerned so I'm not going to be a good hostess and offer you something to eat or drink. But I'll listen, but make it quick because I'm meeting Gi- I mean, I'm meeting someone later.'

'Its ok. You can say that you're meeting Ginny later. You don't have to censor things on my behalf. But what exactly has Virginia told you, so I know where to start?'

Hermione sat a little more upright, her body becoming tense. 'Just that you've been lying about going on business trips because you're really just staying and cheating on her with different girls. These 'business trips' are just a convenient cover story. And then when she caught you, you tried to use some cock-and-bull story about that being your job, to get out of it.'

'But that's where she's wrong!' Draco exclaimed. 'Its not just some story! I'm telling the truth. And unfortunate aspect of my job is that I have to go undercover as a Deatheater and seduce women who are in the Inner Circle so that they'll give me inside information that we couldn't otherwise get. But I swear, this morning I went to the office and I quit. They're giving me another job.'

Hermione still looked skeptical. 'But how do I know that you're telling me the truth?'

Draco sighed and leaned back in his armchair. 'You just have to trust me. I don't have any proof with me, and I couldn't give you any anyway because it's all official Ministry business. But you just have to believe me. I love Ginny, and I would never hurt her intentionally, ever. I want to spend the rest of my life with her, but she won't even talk to me.' Draco's head sunk down onto his chest. He couldn't even hope that the brainy girl would believe him. He had provided her with no real proof, just words. 

But Hermione reached over and put a reassuring hand on his arm. 'I believe you. Its crazy but I do. I know Ginny loves you, but she's really hurting right now. Even if you weren't actually cheating on her, you did lie to her, which can often be the worst thing you can do. But if I can, I'll try to talk to her later, try to get her to see your side.'

Draco really smiled for the first time in days. He reached over and hugged the brunette. 'Thank you so much! I don't know how to repay you but…thank you!'

Hermione stood up and swatted Draco away. 'Now get out before I change my mind!' she said jokingly. 'Its almost time for me to meet Ginny, and I still have to get ready.'

Draco almost skipped to the door; he was in such a good mood. But with his hand on the handle, he turned back to face Hermione. 'Once again, thank you so much. I'll treasure this more than you'll ever know.'

'Oh get out of here you big sap.'

'Very sympathetic.'

'What can I say, I'm married to a Weasley.'

'Touché.' 

                                                                                                ***~~~***

People bustled around the busy coffee shop just inside Diagon Alley, some jostling others to appease their caffeine addiction. But Hermione and Ginny managed to find a quiet corner in which to settle down. 

'Draco came to see me this morning,' Hermione said as she and Ginny relaxed. 

'Oh?' was Ginny's seemingly disinterested answer, she stirring her chai latte in an attempt to detach herself from the conversation topic. 

Knowing her friend, Hermione continued on. 'He's pretty distraught. This entire thing is really hurting him.' 

'What, and its not hurting me? Who's side are you on anyway, Hermione? You're supposed to be my friend, not his.' Ginny sat scowling into the steaming drink she held. 

'I'm not choosing sides, and I know you must be absolutely devastated. But I think Draco-'

'No,' Ginny interrupted. 'We do not refer to him by that name. If you have to talk about him at all, use the words 'it' or 'he', and if you have to, using his surname is also acceptable.'

'Don't you think that's a bit childish?'

Ginny glared at her. 

'Alright then, moving on,' Hermione said as she took a sip of her coffee and leaned back in her chair. After shooting a skeptical look at her friend, she spoke again. 'As I was saying before, I believe that 'Malfoy', as you want him to be called, is telling the truth.'

'What?' Ginny was aghast, her mouth gaping open rather unattractively. 'So you're telling me that, although Malfoy has lied to me, hurt me, and slept with some Slytherin chit, along with Merlin knows who else, I should apologize and forget about everything that happened? Not bloody likely!' Ginny snorted. 

'That's not what I-'

'Or maybe,' Ginny plowed on, 'I should do all of the above, and when he comes home, I should dress in a little French maid's costume, cook him his favourite meal, and then jump on him as soon as he walks through the door and give him sexual favours.'

'Sounds like a plan.'

Ginny glanced to the side and made eye contact with a neighbouring couple who had caught all of her last diatribe and were openly staring, coffee all but forgotten. 'What the hell are you looking at?' Looking back at her friend, she continued on. 'Its really the principle of the entire situation. He cheated on me. Whether it was for work or not doesn't matter, because he shouldn't have done it either way. You can always say no to things.'

'But what if he had to do it to keep his job?' Hermione protested. 

Ginny set her empty cup down carefully. 'I thought that he would love me enough to make the best choice for both of us. But obviously he didn't. And nobody cheats on Virginia Weasley, not even the King of Slytherin.'

Hermione made a face over her mug. 'That sounds vaguely sinister.'

'Yeah, well what can you do?' Ginny caught a glimpse of her watch and gasped. 'Shit! I have to run or I'll be late for some meeting with Harry and the chief.' Ginny grabbed all of her stuff, and after kissing Hermione on the cheek, got up to Apparate away. 'Give all of my love to Ron. Speaking of whom, where's my little niece or nephew? I mean, you guys are married. Stop taking so long, and give me another Weasley! C'mon, the rest of my brothers are going to start making fun of Ron soon if you guys can't get your act together, and I'll warn you now, it won't be pretty for either of you. So chop chop!'

'Yes ma'am,' Hermione saluted her but then laughed. 'Soon, I hope, soon. We just haven't gotten lucky, but not for lack of trying.'

'Ew! This is my brother we're talking about. Way too much information! But I have to dash!'

'Please talk to Draco!' Hermione called out to her.

'I'm not promising anything.' But then she was gone, only the echoes of her voice remaining. 

                                                                                                ***~~~***

'Weasley! Get your ass in here!'

Ginny groaned at the voice of one very pissed off chief. She had already had one less than satisfactory meeting with him earlier that day after coffee with Hermione, and was definitely not looking forward to another one. She quickly got up and ran over to his office, hoping that her show of promptness would lower the decibel of the yelling. 

'What is it chief?' she asked sweetly. 

A very rumpled looking older man sat behind a large wooden desk holding out a sheaf of paper. 'What the hell is this?'

Ginny leaned over to get a closer look. 'Its my paperwork, sir.'

'Are you sure, because it looks like complete garbage to me. The quality of your reports has gone significantly down recently. Your paperwork over the last few days provides no real information about the fighting or the demons. It's as if you just reported on some fight that you'd faintly overheard in someone else's conversation. You used to be the best at this kind of stuff. We depend on paperwork like yours to give us useful information that we can catalogue for later use. Its all pretty important, so what happened?'

'Sorry sir, my mind's been elsewhere,' she sighed.

'I can understand that, it happens to the best of us, but in this business, your mind being elsewhere is what gets you killed. Now I want you to take a few days off to get your shit together.'

'But sir!' Ginny protested. 'I need this job to keep me busy. I can't not work. Right now, me and not working would not be good friends. I'll go insane.'

'Too bad. As of now, you're on paid holiday. Now I don't want to see your ass in here for at least two weeks. Is that clear?'

'Crystal,' Ginny spat bitterly. She walked slowly out the door, and over to her desk. Picking up her jacket and her lucky stake, she turned to leave.

'Gin, where are you going?' Harry called over to her. 

'I'm out,' she said quietly. 

'What do you mean, out?'

'I mean that you'll be working solo for the next two weeks. I'm supposed to go and work through my problems, so that I don't make any careless mistakes and get myself killed. I'll see you at home, okay?' Ginny started to walk away, but stopped when Harry spoke again. 

'Since you'll be home a lot, would you mind doing my laundry? I've got a pile of dirty clothes in my closet.'

Ginny turned and glared at him. 

'I'll take that as a no.'

'Good-bye Harry. And watch your back; you never know if I'm putting something in your food.'

Harry chuckled, turning his attention from the departing fiery redhead to the mountain of his own paperwork on his desk. 

A/N: I've finally got that all together! Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I think that the next chapter will be the last. And then I'll finally be done this story. Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Etc. I'll be sad, but then I'll have time for new stuff. And Lord knows I've got tons of it, floating around on paper or in my head. I think that the next chapter will be one of the best in this story, but don't quote me, as I've only written a few paragraphs of it. Ciao, and don't forget to review. You review because you love, and I'll love you back. But in a purely platonic way…damn, I've said too much. 


	15. damsel in distress

**Authour**** Note: I believe that this is the last chapter for this story. But thanks so much for the overwhelming support and good reviews that I've gotten for this story. It would be great if I got over 100 reviews, but I know that's not going to happen. But again, thanks so much for all that you do. You guys keep me writing. Also, I know at the beginning of the story I said that Ron had given Ginny his owl Pig when he had left England, but then I wrote about him and Hermione in the last chapter. So let's just say that he gave her the owl a few years ago but now he's back but has a different owl. Ok? Good. Ten points to the person who can recognize what line I stole from a 'Buffy' episode. And another 10 fanfiction points to whoever finds the line from Wayne's World.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has been copyrighted or is owned by Warner Brothers, J.K. Rowling, Joss Whedon, or The Music Man etc. **

**_The opportunities for heroism are limited in this kind of world: the most people can do is sometimes not to be as weak as they've been at other times._****_                                                                                                             - _****_Angus Wilson_******

**Ginny sat in her living room folding what seemed like the umpteenth laundry load she had done that day. She stared off into space, bored out of her mind, hands folding and pressing as if on autopilot. It seemed like she had been home for years, dicking around the house and watching so much of a Muggle soap opera "Passions" that she could actually follow the plot line without trouble. She'd even gotten so desperate that she'd actually done the dirty laundry that Harry had strewn around his room. Her friends were all at work and Harry had been called away a lot recently so Ginny had been pretty lonely. **

**The setting sun shone through the windows, streaking the furniture and the walls with shades of orange and red. Ginny sighed, not looking forward to making yet another meal for one. 'Fuck it!' she thought. 'I'm going patrolling, screw the order. I'm going to go crazy if I stay shut up in here a moment longer.'**

**Grabbing her weapons bag that she still kept by the door, Ginny headed out into the night. She'd overheard Harry talking about a nest of vamps that had just placed their lair behind the club Mudpuddle, not one of her favourite places. But Ginny was getting a little too restless; she needed to do something, slay something, and this time she wasn't going to let her personal feelings get in the way. **

**Depressing thoughts started to creep into her mind, but she roughly pushed them away. She needed a clear, empty mind before she started, or this session could end with disastrous results. Ginny hoisted the bad higher on her shoulder, staring at her shoes so that no one would recognize her at the club she had frequented until recently. Too late. **

**'Ginny!' Looking around, she located Dylan walking up to her from the parking lot. **

**'Oh God, not now!' she thought. 'This is the last thing I need.'**

**'I haven't seen you in a long time. How've you been?' Dylan eyed her like a kid in a candy store. **

**'Busy.' The answer was short, her tone clipped. **

**'Where've you been?'**

**'Around.'**** Clearly Ginny was wanting to put an end to the conversation as quickly as possible. **

**'That's good…great…well, I should get back to my friends.'**

**'You do that.' Ginny breathed a sigh of relief as she watched Dylan lope away. Now back to the task at hand. **

**The lair wasn't hard to find. Ginny just had to follow the smell of blood and decay that she scented behind the club, that led to an old abandoned shack. **

**As quietly as possible, Ginny got stakes out of her bag and set it down out of the way. Breathing deeply a few times, she readied herself for the action. This would be a pretty big fight, as the sun had just set, and so the nest wouldn't have broken up to go and feed yet. **

**With a well-placed kick, the old door splintered easily, surprising the vampires inside. Ginny walked in confidently, stake in hand. **

**'Slayer,' a female vampire hissed. **

**'I can't fault your observations there, but we'll have time to chat a little later over tea and crumpets. Sound good?'**

**Her only answer was a deep growl, echoed by the rest of the group who were slowly advancing to form a tight crescent in front of Ginny. Deciding that it would give her better odds if she fought in a more open area, Ginny quickly backed out over the threshold and into the large concrete space behind the club. Growling, the vampires filed out in the twilight, and stood waiting. **

**'Are we going to do this or what? Because I can wait as long as you can, but I don't have the same daylight restriction that you do.'**

**'Do you think these little quips are going to get you anywhere?' another of the group stepped forward. **

**Ginny shrugged. 'No, but they do help alleviate the boredom a little, don't you think?'**

**On a signal from the female vampire Ginny had conversed with earlier, who appeared to be the leader of this rough-and-tumble group, 3 vampires started towards her. **

**Ginny whistled low in her throat. 'Trouble in River City.'**

**Draco**** walked quickly down Ginny's street, staying in the shadows, opting for little visibility. Hoping that Hermione had been able to explain things a bit better to Ginny, he decided to go and see her again. But Ginny's house was completely dark, and so Draco hurried on. It was still early twilight and a Thursday, so if Ginny wasn't at home, she was most likely slaying. Draco set off for her most frequented patrolling route, but the slayer was nowhere to be seen. Three other quick route searches yielded as little success. Coming off the last route, Draco found that he was right by that damn Mudpuddle club and seeing it brought back the pain and depression of the mistakes he had made. Merlin, he needed a drink, and the one good thing about the club was that it had alcohol in spades. **

**As Draco neared the line, his ears picked up the sound of fighting, and he was able to detect that there was a sense of actual urgency and professionalism in it, not just foolishness that stems from some bar fight. The yuppies standing around the outside of the club had clearly not heard what Draco had, and so he ducked around the building without notice. As he neared the back of the club, the sound of fighting got louder, bringing back the time he and Ginny had vanquished those demons, forcing them together. Shaking his head to clear those thoughts, Draco readied himself to go save some damsel in distress. **

**Looking around the corner, Draco spotted his girlfriend, sorry, ex-girlfriend fighting a handful of vampires, many more watching and waiting for their turn. He watched as Ginny dusted two vampires, but then saw the three vampires that stepped in. Draco had been looking for a patrolling Ginny, and now he had found her, doing just that. But ex-girlfriend or not, he couldn't leave her there, no matter how much she would hate him for interfering in the morning. **

**He took off running for her. 'Ginny!'**

**Ginny's head snapped up at the sound of her name. She caught a flash of a blond figure moving quickly towards her. Draco. At that point, she had never been so happy to see anybody in her entire life. But as he neared, she realized she needed to get back to business. Grabbing a stake from her back pocket, she tossed it to Draco and then focussed on the two vamps in front of her. With a quick one-two, she slayed them, but instead of waiting for more to approach, she walked towards them with a newfound confidence. Having followed in her quick footsteps, Draco demolished his vampires and met up with her to form a solid team. **

**Out of the side of her mouth, Ginny whispered to him, 'what are you doing here?'**

**'I was in the area, and it sounded like a good time. Best party I've ever been to, but not the best guest list in the world.'**

**'Everyone's a comedian, especially in the face of impending doom. Kill anyone you want, except for the head vamp. She's mine.'**

**Noticing that particular vampire eye the redhead hungrily, Draco shook his head slightly. 'What did she do to piss you off?'**

**'Nothing in particular.**** I just don't like her.'**

**'Sucks to be her.'******

**Meanwhile, the vampires had just stood there, watching the humans. Noting the lack of killing, the head vampire growled angrily. 'You idiots, don't just stand there! There are more of you than there is of them! Attack them!'**

**'Ooh, someone must've gotten up on the wrong side of the grave this evening,' Ginny drawled. **

**'You're really starting to annoy me, Slayer.'**

**'Don't worry, the feeling's mutual. And my name is Ginny.'**

**On that, 10 vampires rushed forward, leaving the head vampire and her apparent lackey. Ginny and Draco quickly stood back to back, keeping the team mentality. The vampires were clearly new at the hidden strength thing, and were all very awkward in their fighting. Two of Ginny's were staked as they ran forward, not bothering to cover themselves. But it still took the pair a good twenty minutes to slay all of the young vampires, Draco finally killing his last one by pinning him to a wall, with a stake through his no longer beating heart. **

**The head vampire and her sidekick walked towards the two humans. 'So Slayer, you bested my minions. Maybe you are good enough for me to fight. But don't hope to come out of it alive. I have great plans for you.'**

**'Keep your damn plans to yourself. And I should offer the same advice towards you.'**

**'Why? I'm not alive anyway.'**

**'Oh…shut up.' (A/N: Don't you hate when someone has a really great insult but you have nothing?) The two women broke off from the little group and started to circle each other, sizing each other up, looking for weaknesses. Draco took that as his cue to pair off with the vampire in front of him. **

**'I'm sorry I don't have any witty lines or quips to throw your way,' Draco called over. **

**'Pity.'******

**While Draco's fight was pretty one-sided, he noticed that Ginny and the female vampire were almost evenly matched. With every hard punch or kick delivered by one, another would be received right back. After killing many vampires, Ginny was starting to tire rapidly, while her vampire was still fresh. Draco dusted his vamp just in time to turn and see the head vampire deliver a vicious punch to Ginny's face. She swayed violently, and then dropped to the ground, clearly not getting up again. **

**'Ginny!' he cried out, his call echoing a previous one, but only got the attention of the female vampire who grinned toothily at him. **

**'So you're the slayer's guy. You can see she cares about you a lot. That's why I'm going to get such a kick out of killing you.'**

**Trying to buy himself more time, Draco tried to engage her in a little bit of talking. 'You can see all of that from seeing us fight together for a few minutes?'**

**'Look kid, you don't get to be as old as I am without learning shrewd observational skills. Now, I'm getting bored, and I have an appointment across town, so if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to skip to the point where I kill you.' The vampire advanced towards him, but Draco backed up quickly, hands out as if to push her away. **

**'Whoa, whoa, you're a bit cocky there. You don't think I could be the one doing the killing?'**

**'I've already put your little girlfriend out of commission and she's a slayer. What chance do you think you have? Honestly, you humans…always thinking you're invincible. When will you people learn?' the vampire shook her head, clearly wondering what had happened to the world since she had been alive.**

**Draco**** pulled out his wand, causing the female to laugh. 'What do you plan to do with that? You can't kill me; I'm already dead. Unless you're planning to stake me with that, you might as well throw it away. Wands only work on demons. Don't you know anything? Stupid humans, you-' but before she could say anything else, her mouth formed an 'o' of surprise, and looking down, she saw a stake protruding from her heart. **

**'No one talks to my boyfriend like that.' The vampire exploded into dust, revealing a bloodied Ginny holding a stake, grinning idiotically. 'I really didn't like her.'**

**Draco**** reached out and lightly touched a cut on her forehead. 'Are you okay?'**

**Ginny waved him away, laughing quietly. 'Just a surface wound.'**

**They stood there awkwardly for a minute in silence, but the muffled pounding of the club music brought them back to the situation. Ginny looked around, a small smile on her face. 'This is it, where we met again. Where it all began.'**

**Draco**** shuffled his feet, hands in pockets. 'Seems a fitting place for it to end, too.'**

**She was a bit confused. 'For what to end?'**

**'Our relationship.'******

**The smile quickly disappeared from her face, and Ginny remained silent, but the look in her rapidly tearing blue eyes screamed for a better answer. **

**Draco**** started to walk around restlessly, trying to control his emotions. 'I don't know if Hermione was able to say anything to you, but judging by your lack of questions, I'm going to assume that she wasn't very successful, at any rate. So I've finally realized that you won't believe me without proof, and it's not in my power to provide you with concrete paper evidence. But I'd rather have us leave each other on good terms instead of you hating me. I mean, why wouldn't you? I hate myself too. That's why I came looking for you, to try and make some things right between us.'**

**Ginny was still incapable of speech, but a few tears had leaked out, in remembrance of the pain she'd felt during the past few days. Seeing this, Draco stepped towards her, wanting to comfort her, but with a tremendous effort, he restrained himself, and carried on with his speech.**

**'I hate myself for letting it come to this. I should have realized that having you was enough; I didn't need to put our relationship in jeopardy to fuel some hero complex of mine. But now its too late,' his voice dropped, 'and I've done what I could, but too little, too late I guess.'**

**Ginny's interest was piqued during the last interlude, and she edged nearer to Draco. 'What do you mean, did all you could? Did you quit your job?' her voice lifted with hope. **

**Draco**** turned to her, scarcely hoping that she believed him. 'In a manner of speaking. I just got them to reassign me to another task.'**

**'So what does that mean?'**

**'I don't understand.' Draco looked blankly at her.**

**'You quitting**** your job…what does that mean…y'know…for us?'**

**'Is there still an us?'**

**'I'd like there to be.'**

**Now it was Draco's turn to be speechless. **

**Ginny shyly touched him on the shoulder, trying to somehow express the emotions she was feeling. 'Its been hell for me without you. I've realized that I don't want to live without you with me. And that realization hurt even more when I thought that you were running around on me.'**

**Draco**** looked up at that. 'Thought? As in past tense?'**

**Ginny shook her head, a bit exasperated. 'Let me finish. And yes, thought, as in the past tense of think. I know the sense of dedication and honour you have, so I know that you'll follow through with whatever order you've been given, to an extent, even if it goes against your morals. And I believe Hermione as well. She's the smartest person I know, and if she can see that you're telling the truth, then I can see it to.'**

**He grasped her hands and looked down into her eyes. 'Is it asking a lot for you to believe me just based on what you see? Ignoring everyone else?'**

**'I do. That's what I realized when you came in and saved me again. I do believe you, and I do know that you won't do this again but…damn you.'**

**Draco**** smiled. 'Why?'**

**'For making me love you too much.'**

**'Well, I seem to have that affect.' Still smiling, he leaned in to kiss her. BAM!!**

**Draco**** came to, flat on his back in the dirt, lights exploding in his vision, head pounding but face completely numb.**** When his vision cleared, he saw Ginny standing over him, hands on hips. 'Are you okay?' she asked, not sounding very concerned. **

**'I tink do broke by dose,' he garbled, gingerly prodding his face. **

**'Easily fixable,' Ginny scoffed as she hauled Draco to his feet. 'But do you see what I'll do to you if you ever run around me again?'**

**'Its crystal.'**** But as soon as he was upright, blood started to undulate from his nose.**

**Ginny started laughing. 'Poor baby. Let me make it better.' With a flick of her wand, the blood stopped and the pain was gone. 'How about we go home?'**

**Draco**** stopped to look at her. 'Home?'**

**'Yeah, home.**** A place of living, a residence. Ever heard of it?'**

**'Very funny.**** Just because you're better than me doesn't mean you're all superior.'**

**'Well, it does actually.'**

**Grabbing her hand, Draco started to gently pull her along. 'What are you doing tonight?'**

**'Excuse me?'**

**'Do you have other plans, or was kicking ass the only activity on your schedule?'**

**Ginny looked up at him, forehead slightly creased in confusion. 'I'm free. Why?'**

**'Well,' Draco looked around, 'how would you like to go dancing? We're right by the club, and its about time I started to treat you right. How about a date?'**

**Ginny glanced down and then back up in dismay. 'But I'm not dressed for dancing.'**

**'Easily fixable,' he mimicked, and then pulled out his wand. Checking that no Muggles were around, he waved his wand, and like magic, she was clad in a suitable outfit. **

**Since they both were friendly with the bouncer, they bypassed the line and entered to the club.**

**Turning to smile seductively at Draco, Ginny pulled him into the crowd, and together, they got lost in the flashing lights and thumping music. But the point is, they were together. **

**LE FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: So I'm finally done this. YAY! I was thinking that Ginny was getting pretty sappy and too forgiving near the end, and so I thought that the punch was a good way to get her back on track. Plus, it would be pretty funny. Please review, and let me know what you think of this story. And feel free to check out my other stories. I have a few other G/Ds up, but I also have a Sirius/Hermione if you're into the offbeat stuff. And for the mainstreamers (don't worry, I'm one too), I also have a H/G and a James/Lily. Have a great day! (You can tell I'm pretty excited about finishing another one.)**

**10 points go to those who realized that 'just because you're better than me doesn't make you all superior' was from Buffy and 'well it does actually' was from Wayne's World. Obscure quotes I know. **

**Review please and thanks! I can't believe I'm done with this story. **


End file.
